Otaku Hero Deku
by Mrotrax
Summary: Adopted from LethalSperger and inspired by HollowLegend on Wattpad. Izuku Midoriya is blessed with gifts that almost assuredly make his dream a possibility, along with a loving circle of family and friends. But with all good things there must come some bad, and the world of My Hero Academia is in for massive changes. Read and Review, would ye kindly?
1. Chapter 1

Otaku Hero Deku

Adopted from LethalSperger and inspired by HollowLegend on Wattpad. Izuku Midoriya is blessed with gifts that almost assuredly make his dream a possibility, along with a loving circle of family and friends. But with all good things there must come some bad, and the world of My Hero Academia is in for massive changes.

**Chapter 1: Deku you can do it!**

Not all are are created equal.

This was a well known and accepted ideals of this world; a world where 80% of the populus was born with superpowers, or Quirks. The remaining 20% lacked these Quirks, hence their 'Quirkless' status. These people are seen as helpless and looked down upon, altough most of those with Quirks are little better off than them, as the laws prevent most from using said Quirks.

Some things start out big, And some things start out small. Very small. But sometimes, just sometimes? The smallest things can mean the biggest changes.

As it often does, it started with a birth. And not just any birth, but the first birth.

"Congratulations; its a boy!"

That was how Quirks first manifested; a single boy born with the power to glow. Soon, others showed amazing powers, which came to be known as 'Quirks' or 'Meta Abilities.' After a few years of chaos, a comprimise was reached; to use your Quirk in oublic was rendered illegal unless you were a Hero; someone who fought evil, protected the innocent and inspired others to follow the morals or truth, justice and freedom.

And now, three generations later, it would happen again. But this time, the child in question would be even greater. In fact, this child would go on to become the greatest hero of all time.

Practically just newlywed and already with a child that they already adored above all else. With tears in their eyes, Inko, Quirk Attraction of small objects and Hisashi Midoriya, Quirk Fire Breath, looked upon their newborn son who was crying and clawing at the air before being wrapped in a blanket and handed to his mother, who kissed his forehead. His father gave him a finger to hold onto.

"Perfect." Hisashi smiled. "Just perfect."

"Our little Izuku." Inko cooed as she kissed her son.

"Ma'm?" A nurse said. "We're picking up some strange reading in your baby's charts. I ahte to ask, but could we get a small DNA sample?"

Tired as she was, Inko was hestitant; she wanted her baby boy to be safe and the absolute last things he wanted was for him to be in pain. Eventually, motherly love overtook her and the nurse carefully took some blood.

Izuku didn't seem to notice, being more concerned with getting warmer in his mommy's embrace.

"Have a pleasent night." The nurse genuinely smiled and then left the parents and baby.

**4 years later**

It was Izuku's birthday, but he wasn't looking forward to presents.

Well, not entirely true, but there was one thing in particular he was looking forward to; a trip to the doctor's.

Now normally, most people children included, do not look forward to such visits. But today was the exception. As on your 4th birthday, your Quirk usually manifested. If not (which had been the case for Izuku) you could get tested to see what you had. This was the plan for the Midoirya family; see the doctor, learn their son's power and then shower him with gifts and Katsudon.

Inko and Hisashi lived a happy life with their son; Inko being a stay at home mother who occasionally did some online editing and ran a ery successful beauty blog with her best friend Mistuki Bakugo while Hisashi worked in an office with varying hours, which showed in his 5:00 shadow.

They had however, grown a little concerned for their son; his Quirk, which would either be one of their own or a fusion, had yet to manifest, and the strange readings from the night he was born had never been fully explained. To add to this worry, ever since he had first seen All Might, #1 Pro Hero, on Herotube, Izuku had declared he wanted to be a hero when he grew up.

A Hero not only protected civilians and stopped criminals, but they had free range to use their Quirks to do so and were paid very handsomely for their efforts. It was the dream job of this world and with his already sharp mind and kind heart, Izuku was a sure in...

If he actually had a Qurik.

"Well for starters...your son should definitely be able to live out that dream of his. We ran some tests and looking over what we have now and what was taken the day he was born..."

"Just tell us, please." Hisashi asked, feeling and sharing his wife's worry.

"it seems...well, Izuku here going to have four Quirks."

A hush fell over the room.

Four.

Hisashi's jaw dropped and some fire spilt out.

Four Quirks.

Inko wordlessly used her quirk to pick up Izuku's All Might action figure and plop it on his lap.

How?

The parents were elated and worried all the same. With the possible exception of a rumour or two Hisashi had heard, this was unprecedented: A fusion Quirk was widely accepted and known, but multiple Quirks?

"The problem is..." the doctor brought them back to reality. "...that its impossible to determine just what they are. I imagine these might be the type of Quirk that requires a certain stimuli or an event to activate."

Inko didn't like to hear this and feared for her son. She was brought out of her worry when Hisashi gently placed a hand on her shoulder

"I GONNA GET FOUR QUIRKS!"

Izuku's joyous declaration was so loud it carried out of the doctor's office, was heard throughout town and all of Japan, and carried into space, where...

"What the devil is that noise?" A short but unbelievably powerful replitlian intergalactic tyrant asked.

Many years later, in the year 2099, Miguel O'Hara finished some paperwork when a faint noise stole his attention away.

"What the heck?"

And somewhere in between time and space themselves, a blue Police box that was much larger on the inside then out picked up the same noise.

"I get the feeling that may be something important in the future..." The well dressed gentleman at the controls mused.

Miraculously (and thankfully) no one suffered hearing damages as a giddy Izuku was taken home by his family, his form frozen in happiness and excitement, which he would only get out of several hours later when his birthday dinner was presented to him.

"I must inform the master of this..." The doctor said to himself. "Seems one of those clones was useful after all."

He then took a lunch break to do such, unaware someone else had heard him.

"Fury? Wayne? You might want to hear about this..."

MHOH

At daycare the next day, Izuku raced towards his best friend and neighbour, Katsuki Bakugo. Ever since the diaper-hood, they had been inseparable until Katsuki had awakened his Quirk; nitroglycerine sweat that gave him the power to create explosion from his palms.

People had immediately begun to sing the ashen blonde boy's praises, Izuku among them. With his Quirk and intelligent mind, Katsuki was assuredly going to become a great hero like All Might. However,, unlike Izuku, Katsuki was anything but humble about this; now thoroughly convinced he was better than most. While he had started to hang out with other kids with 'cooler' Quirks, Katsuki had not yet 'abandoned' Izuku.

"Deku! What happened yesterday?" The four year old demanded, a little more nicely than with anyone else when he saw the broccoli haired boy

"Kachan!" Izuku beamed. "Teh doctor said I'm going to have 4 Quriks! I don't know what, but..."

Katsuki had stopped listening when Izuku has said he'd be getting 4 Quirks. While a little jealous, he was also filled with pride in his best friend; even if these Quriks were nowhere near as cool as his, this proved to him taht izuku was worth spending time and being friends with.

"Awesome, Deku! Hey, yesterday a log fell in the park, wanna go and find it later?'

Izuku had of course agreed without a second thought. At recess after lunch, the two did just that, with katsuki leading the way with confidence until the log in question, which had beome a bridge, collapsed and sent him falling.

"Kachan!" Izuku screamed in fear.

Recalling from somwhere that when you were scared, it helped to think of something that made you feel strong, Izuku, while carrying his best friend, ran as fast as his legs could carry him while thinking of something big and strong.

Ordinarily. All Might was the first thing popped into his mind. But today, amidst the stress and confusion, Izuku recalled a giant monster he had seen on the cover of a manga one of the staff was reading on break-time: a gigantic creature looking like a man with no skin or (thankfully)... noticeable reproductive body parts.

_**Izuku Midoirya. 1st of 4 Quirk(s); Fictional Manifestation: Izuku can bring to life any fictional character, device or even setting. He can even become said characters, and who or whatever he creates still follows any rules that it had placed upon it in the source material. Izuku does not have to know these rules to summon/transform, but knowing does help.**_

"HELP!" Izuku called out, searching for someone. "KACHAN'S IN TROUBLE!"

Unfortunately for Izuku, his panicked state attracted a Pro Hero who did not assess the situation fully. Not that they could be blamed but still...Said Pro, Kaumi Woods, called fourth a special move to restriant what he thought was a giant-Quirk user rampaging throughout the city with a wounded child in his arms:

"**LACQUERED CHAIN PRISON!"**

A bit of a mouthful, in hindsight, but it did do the job of containing Izuku, who struggled desperately in an attempt to save his friend and get out of the Pro's sight and not get into more trouble; if you had even one incident with crime, you were black-listed from ever becoming a hero.

And yes, this was indeed common knowledge to even 4 year olds. Make of that what you will.

"Just put the boy down gently and I'll..." Kamui started, only to loose his string of thought when the giant suddenly turned into a young boy, the same age as the other...only the wood restraining him did not shift to hold them and the two began to plummet to the ground, Izuku still begging for help and trying to cushion his friend, who was begining to awaken.

"**NO WORRIES!"**

A loud and proud voice all knew suddenly shouted, and a triumphant song seemed to burst from nowhere as Izuku realized something had grabbed him and Katsuki.

"**EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT. WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**

All Might himself landed the two boys safely onto the ground and raced them towards a hospital. And while the last few minutes had been terrifying for Izuku and Katsuki was confused, the smile of the greatest hero in Japan calmed their nerves and told them he meant what he said.

It was the start of their journey...and the day wasn't even over yet.

MHOH

Kamui Woods had raced inside the hospital and stayed with All Might and Izuku, apologizing profusley for what he had done. To his surprise, Izuku forgave and understood his actions and aplogized himself. The younger pro smiled under his mask and happily gave Izuku a pair autographs before dismissing himself, seeing that the Symbol of Peace was determined to stay with the boys until their parents came.

"**You were very brave today, young Midoriya. Even amid all the craziness you still worked to save your friend. Regardless of whether or not you ever become a hero, you fill this Pro with pride in the next generation."**

Those words made Izuku's tears begin to water, but he managed a smile just as the elevator binged and the Bakugos and Midoriyas raced in.

"Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya!" Masaru demanded the receptionist.

"MY BABY!" Inko, spying her son, raced towards him along with her husband.

"Mommy!" Izuku smiled as he turned to drag his hero to introduce him tp his parents...Only...

All Might was nowhere to be seen, having flinched and vanished the second he spied the Midoriya parents. The reason? Well, that's for another time.

The two boys were soon smothered in warm, desperate hugs and kisses. While Katsuki complained (and got slapped for being stupid), Izuku took teh affection happily.

After a light meal, Mitsuki sighed.

"This was way too close. I know we had an agreement, but..screw it!"

"Mitsuki..." Inko started.

"Inko, I'm sorry, but they deserve to know." Her best friend cut in, her usually hard eyes softening. "And...she would want them to know."

Inko sighed.

"Um...what's going on?" Katsuki asked.

"A-are we in trouble?"

"Yes/No. Well kind of..." Masaru and Hisashi said.

"Izuku, Katsuki? " Mistuki said. "Your mom and I...well, we're...we're actually sisters."

The two boys' eyes widened and their jaws dropped. They then looked at each other, smiled and hugged, now knowing they were cousins.

"Wait, why?" Izuku started.

"Its a long story." Inko sighed. "One that can wait another day."

"But while we're on it, you should probably also know.." Masaru started

"Don't say it." Hisashi suddenly cut in, anger clear and increasing when he saw Mitsuki's mischievous smiled. "Don't you dare!"

"Hisashi!" Inko started, shaming her husband into a pouted silence. "Izu, your daddy...is Endeavour's baby brother!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

**Hopefully a good start to this new fic. This chapter would've been longer and expanded on that last point, but my co-writer has been ungodly patient with the various delays so I decided to post this and hopefully the next rest tomorrow (its almost midnight my time).**

**This is shaping up to be a very fun and actually challenging story. If you're wondering why (besides what I've shown so far), well, there is a reason this is an X-Over. **

**Feel free to go and read the original version on LethalSperger's page and give their other fics a read or two.**

**Izuku's Quirks thus far (all have been decided, but suggestions are encouraged)**

**Qurik #1 Fictional Materialization: Izuku can bring any fictional material, character or form to life. It still obeys any laws from its source**

**Quirk #2 ?: There are a few canon quirks simular to this one...**

**Quirk #3 ?: A support type Quirk**

**Quirk #4 ?: Quite possibly the most powerful Quirk in Izuku's arsenal; easily equal to or surpassing All for One and One for all in the right hands **

**Next time on Otaku Hero Deku: **

**Family, Friends, Foes and Villains, OH MY! **

**A few unorthodox family reunions come about and some League of Villain members find redemption and love while we start the canon story...but there are others getting involved in this story, some good and some bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forming a Family**

"Your daddy is Endeavour's baby brother." Inko explained to her son, making his eyes widen.

"ITS ONLY A THREE YEAR GAP!" Hiashi snapped at the top of his lungs. Many winced or shushed him for his volume in a hospital, but the Midoirya husband/father did not apologize, even after Mitski slap him upside the head and told him there was no need for that volume.

The irony was lost on her.

While their parents argued, Katsuki and Izuku's minds wondered into daydreaming territory; with the reveal of them being related to the #2 Japanese hero, their dreams of becoming heroes was now assured just by blood alone. Ignoring Hisashi's dislike for his older brother, which they could admittedly see reasons for, this got them thinking: What if they had cousins?

With Katsuki still in bed, Izuku pulled on his mother's skirt to get her attention.

"Yes, baby?" Inko cooed at her son.

"Can we visit uncle Endeavour?" Izuku asked.

Teh conversations stopped immedaitly, and the silence grew even worse when Katsuki added:

"Hell yeah! Can we?"

The other adults turned to Hisashi.

"Well, I mean...we could...It's just...that..." Hisashi groaned with a growl, dragging his face down his face "I REEEEALLY don't want to see Enji today."

"Whose Enji?" Katsuki asked, Izuku nodding in simular confusion.

"Enji Todoroki? Endeavour's civilian identity?" Hisashi groaned. "AKA my jerkass of a sibling?"

"Hisashi!" Inko chatsized her husband. "Language!"

"You know its true!" He replied, then added in a whisper. "Pretentious pick didn't even come to our wedding, never mind the fact he never lets me visit my niece and nephews 'cause it could make them weak'! Jerk. Why Rei hasn't up and left him yet I'll never understand..."

Now, the Bakugo parents picked up on Hisashi's rant, and suddenly visiting the #2 Hero became something they wanted to avoid. The sensible parts of their personalities resurfaced; at ths point it was better to take their son home and let him rest from his injury and traumatic experience (even if Katsuki refused to see it as such).

However, their children were still quite young and the adults were still at the stage of parenting where, unless things were really bad, saying 'no' really hurt them just as much as the kids.

"Please daddy?" Izuku, Inko adding her own puppy dog pout.

"...Its a good thing you're cute." Hisashi groaned, drowning out the cheers of the two boys. "...Why do I get myself into these situations?

"Cause you can't say no to your wife and adore your kid?" Mistki teased, lightly punching her brother-in-law in the shoulder.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

The Bakugos followed along likewise, but Inko and Hisashi stayed behind; the mother giving her husband a rreassuring look and peck on the cheek. While Hisashi moved along, Inko could tell her husband's mood had not changed...

Then she recalled the date. On this day, practically right on the eve of Izuku's birth, something had happened at the Todoroki home.

"Oh no."

But the kids were now in the car, happily chanting how they were going to visit their uncle.

"Maybe he'll be on patrol?" Inko tried to assure her husband.

"God I hope he is."

MHOH

Rei Todoroki's life revolved around her children ever since marrying the #2 hero fresh out of college through a Quirk Marriage contract. She adored her daughter and sons above all else, but her youngest, Shoto, was currently her main concern.

The whole reason Rei 'enjoyed' the life she did was because of her Ice Quirk. Her husband and former childhood sweetheart had arranged a marriage between them not out of love, but in order to produce a child with a Quirk that would allow them to eclipse All Might. If Endeavour couldn't overcome the #1 Hero in life, he'd do it vicariously.

And poor Shoto, with quirk that was perfect fusion of fire and flame, was shaping up to be that child.

If there was any good thing that had remained of the man she had maybe still did love, it was his determination. Unfortunately, it was also his greatest flaw; Endeavour couldn't understand that power alone wasn;t what made a hero. Neither was being famous. A certain Disney movie her daughter had sat down to watch with Shoto recently could've told him that, but...

Well, the #2 Hero didn't slack off to get that rank and had..certain issues. Some of which tied back to her missing eldest child...

So, when she received a knock on the door and heard children on the other side, she both at ease and nervous; it couldn't be her husband, so perhaps some of her children's friends wanted to play with them? Or maybe her mother had stopped by?

When she saw who was at the door, her day got brighter.

"Kids! Someone you haven't seen in a while is here!"

"Rei, you're looking well." Hisashi smiled, giving his sister-in-law hug. "

"UNCLE HISASHI!"

Two children, a boy and a girl, with white and red hair, raced towards Hisashi.

"Hey hey! There you are!" The unshaven man smiled as he hugged his niece and nephew. "Look at how big you've gotten! Say, you guys remember your Aunt Inko, don't you?"

The two women hugged each other and exchanged greetings before the children hugged their aunt. It was at this point that Rei noticed they had not come alone.

"This is my sister Mitski, her husband Masaru Bakugo and their son Katsuki." Inko explained.

"Sup?" Katsuki waved his uninjured arm, then groaning. "Deku, come on! She's our aunt, she ain't gonna bite!"

A little boy with hair like broccoli and the cutest freckles Rei had ever seen poked his head out. Even after 4 years, she instantly recongized him.

"Is this little Izu?" Rei cooed, leaning down to see him as he hid behind his mother. "Do you remember me? I guess not, you were just a baby..."

Shoto stayed behind Rei, put poked his head out to see his extended family.

"Its okay, Shoto." Rei cooed at her youngest, gently pushing him forward. "This is your father's brother..."

"Who is not welcomed here."

The newcomer was a tall, incredibly well bulit man with a beard of flames and spiky red hair. Natsuo and Fuyumi quickly returned to thier mother's side as the man stepped forward. This was Enji Todoroki, AKA Endeavour.

"Enji!" Hisashi said through his teeth and an obviously forced smile. "You're here! In civilian clothes. Meaning you're here to stay. Oh. Goodie...!"

"Hisashi." Inko shushed her husband, spying and pointing to the youngest Todoroki.

"Brother." Enji said, anger clear in his tone. "What are you doing here?"

"What, a guy can't spontaeously visit his family after his son gets an introduction to Pro-Heroism?"

"Hi uncle Endeavour!"

Izuku launched him and smiled brightly at his uncle, blinding the #2 Hero with his cheerfulness

Hisashi chuckled at the sight and snapped a picture.

"Just made it my screensaver!" He declared displaying it to all. "Enji; this is my son Izuku. Certain...incidents led to him learning we're related and he wanted to meet you and his other cousins."

Enji glared at the 4 year old on his leg, who finally realized his uncle wasn't like Aunt Mitski orr Uncle Masaru and jumped off. Hisashi gently pushed his son behind him as the two brothers glared at each other; Enji's moustache and beard taking on a tingle of blue while Hisashi let smoke escape his mouth along with flickers of pure red flames.

"...I forgot how bad it was." Inko whispered to Mitski, who for once in her life, simply nodded. They would've called their sons to their sides, but Izuku and Katsuki had already made their way to Shoto, who seemed to be on edge but wanted to meet them.

"Nice to meet ya, cous!" Katsuki beamed with a hand reached out. "Names Katsuki Bakugo, future #1 hero!"

Enji 'tched' at that declaration.

"H-hello..." Shoto finally responded.

"Oh he DOES speak!" Katsuki annoucnted.

"Kachan!" Izuku chatsized his cousiin, also extending a hand. "Izuku Midoriya."

Shoto smiled and shook the hands.

"Shoto Todoroki."

"Oh let them be kids, Enji." Hiashi groaned. "Or are you so obessed over trivial matter that you don't remember what that means?"

Memories suddenly filled Enji. Unfortunately, they were not memories Hisashi had been hoping for.

**6 years earlier**

_"Keep going!"_

_"Dad, it really hurt..."_

_"Keep! Going! It'll numb in time."_

_"Just five minutes...?"_

_"I SAID KEEP GOING! Your flames are even stronger than mine and you clearly CAN get this down!"_

_The smell of sizzling filled the air_

_"Dad, please...!"_

_"Bare it Touya! All Might could take this and way more!"_

_His son's pleading vanished and anger became clear as he panted for air and in anger._

_"ALL MIGHT THIS! ALL MIGHT THAT! Is HE all you care about? What about mom? Natsuo? Fuyumi?"_

_"They're not strong enough! And I'm doing this for you! To become #1 and prove to the world that buffon is...!"_

_"I'm your son, dammit!"_

_Then something happened. _

_An explosion of flames and screams of pain._

_Then darkness._

**Present day**

Enji's flames burst from his form in anger and he rose his fist towards his brother.

"HOW DARE...!"

Two spikes of ice suddenly rammed into Enji's stomach and sent him crashing into a wall. A silence fell over the room as all looked towards the source:

"Please don't hurt Uncle Hisashi!" Shoto begged, half wanting to make is point known and half terrified of what he had just done.

Another memory filled Enji's head. However, it also filled Hisashi's

**Many years ago**

_SMACK!_

"_Do you think this good enough!?"_

_A 10 year old Enji hung his head in shame under his father's latest tirade._

"_We of the Todoroki clan have been the top pyromancers since Quirks began, and you have the most powerful Quirk to date. I'm trying to toughen you up, and I'll do it even if I have to bend you over and snap you! Is that understood?!"_

"_Yes, father." Enji said, looking down at his feet,_

"_What was that?"_

"_Yes, Father!"_

"_Good. So tell me boy, why are you not doing better?"_

_When the 10 year old could not give a response..._

_SMACK!_

"_Answer!"_

"_I didn't think the fight was worth it. Just some dumb kid..."_

"_That 'dumb kid' disrespected a clan that has done more for this nation than all the #1 heroes combined. And you don't put him in his place?"_

"_Dad, stop hitting Enji!"_

_A tall and lean man glared at a younger Hisashi, who was glaring at the older man but shaking, knowing what was coming: A backhand sent the boy flying to the floor._

"_Hisashi!" Enji snapped at attention and reached for his brother, only for a streak of flames to slam him into a wall. The adult Todoroki then marched over and pulled his younger son by the ear._

"_I'm merely reminding your brother of the cost of half-assing it and letting people walk over us, failure. And to think you were born with our family's original quirk yet don't want to be a hero!"_

"_And what's wrong with that?!" Hisashi said before he thought, seeing the anger in his father's eye and the fear in his brother's. "I can still get great work! And Enji's way stronger than me anyways, but he needs time to figure out how Hellflame works."_

_Their father marched closer to his son._

"_A brat like you..."_

"_Father, wait!" Enji begged, grabbing his father's arm and stepping in between him and his brother. "Hisashi has nothing to do with this! Please, just...just let him go and rest. I will not make this mistake again!"_

_Their father did not listen._

_An hour later, the boys were bruised and using ice to kill the stinging._

"_That was real dumb of you, you know that?"_

"_..."_

"_But...thanks."_

"_...We're brothers. I don't want to see you hurt."_

**Present**

Without a second thought, Hisashi raced to his brother's side, using his fire breath to melt the ice and cauterize the wounds from the then dragged Enji into the infirmary and placed him onto a bed, blowing on the wounds a little more before wrapping them up with gauze.

"I...I didn't...I just..." Shoto, close to tears, whimpered, only to be taken into a hug by his mother and get calming hands on his shoulders from his cousins. He took the affection desperately and gratefully.

"Its okay baby." Rei cooed. "Its okay. I know you didn't mean it."

Shoto sniffled and smiled weakly. His smile became geniune when his cousins put on a bit of a show, with Katsuki using hsi explosions and Izuku producing anime charcters no one liked to be subjected to said explsoions

(AN: You'll have to pick and choose which, just make sure they're child approriate)

"..W-why don't you guys go out for dinner?" Hiashi suggested. "I'll stay here with him."

Before anyone could say otherwise, Mitski had already dragged them out the door and (after grabbing one of Enji's black credit cards), the family enjoyed a lovely meal at a pricey restaurant. Admittedly the adults had had more fun than the kids (who would've preferred Katsudon or burgers), but all left with full stomachs.

Suddenly a man in a mask leapt in front of them and demanded money, then calmly asked for some spare change...then stared at Mitski lustfully. Unfortunately for him, his sudden appearance spooked the younger children, and Rei instinctively blasted him with a chilly breeze before Mitski slammed him into the ground.

Katsuki and Shoto stared at their mothers, hero-worship clear in their eyes.

"And you told mom all those Judo lessons were a waste of money!" Inko smirked.

"...I hate it when you do that, sis." Mitski sighed, her dislike growing when Inko stuck out her tongue before returning to normal and telling her son to never do that. Mitski then turned to the apparent mugger:

"First of all, no. Second of all, I'm happily married and have a kid. Third of all: Don't scare the kids! Fourth of all: Are you part of gang or quintuplets, cause there's a whole lot of ya in the alley and that looks kinda desperate."

The man looked down then over his shoulder.

"Okay guys, call it."

The others, all sounding like him yet not responded:

"Finally!"

"Knew it..."

"If we'd gone with my plan...!"

"We'll get em next time!"

"Its alright, we ate last week."

"I never got a chance..."

"They're total MILFs!"

"...Mommy, whats a...?" Izuku started.

"A very mean and bad word you are never to use, young man." Inko hurriedly said, Rei nodding in agreement.

The others all vanished, leaving only the first mugger.

"I am so sorry. No I'm not!"

Rei and Izuku alone guessed what had happened.

"You can make clones?" Izuku asked, ignoring the shush from his mother and Fuyumi.

"Yep! And not just of myself!" The man started. "What do you mean yourself? You're not the original! Yes I am! No you're not!"

"Um..." Rei started.

"Regardless! I can make copies of people and other objects, right down to Quirks, provided I know their measurements!"

He then produced a measuring tape.

"What is your name?" Rei asked.

"Jin Bubaigawara. TWICE!"

Rei handed the man a business card.

"When you get a chance, come by. If you're interested, I'm sure my husband could make a hero out of you, if not get you a job."

Jin's eyes widened.

In this world, there were four ways of becoming a hero:

The first and most common was to attend and graduate from a hero school, then work your way up from Sidekick to Pro, building Agencies and solving cases to build up interest in yourself.

The second and rarest method was to perform an outstanding act of bravery and be issued a license or have your Hero education paid for you. The #3 Hero Hawks was such an example.

The final and least used method was to gain the attention/ recommendation of an established Pro.

MHOH

Back at the Todoroki husehold, Enji began to stir, wincing from pain.

"The kids went out for dinner with their moms. Just the two of us."

He saw his younger brother standing beside him, an unimpressed look on his face.

"...Ungrateful."

"Who?"

"All of you."

"You're sounding like the old man."

Enji leapt to his feet, his beard and mustache flaring.

"How dare you compare me to him! And how dare you come back today of all days! UI don;t need any more reminders of my failures! I mean, look at yourself."

Hisashi let out a sigh.

"At least I'm happy. I go home every day to the love of my life and the light of my existence. Why don't you see what you have? What happened to the Enji...?"

"He grew up and realized the world doesn't let you have what you want. And look at how far he came. By the time my Agnecy was a year old and my 20th birthday, I'd already climbed to the #2 position. It was because I made that climb that I understood... unless I reached the summit, it was all for nothing."

"Again, sounding too much like him. You're the rival to All Might, isn't that enough?"

"If all I cared about was titles, I could've worn a smile like you and that oaf...But I need to be the strongest!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT BEING THE STRONGEST?!" Hisashi snapped, silencing the larger man. "Seriously Enji. Answer me that right now: Who. Cares. About being the strongest? All Might? The man does NOTHING but encourage others to surpass him and treats being #1 like a bonus! The old man? He up and left us behind the minute we entered UA, in case you forgot! He's probably on a beach in Morocco not thinking about us at all!"

He then gasped for air as tears begun to sting his eyes.

"You're the one who always had to be the best. All I wanted was my brother! All Rei wanted, in spite of everything you ever did, was the Enji who wooed her with a freaking Jojo reference! And all your kids ever wanted was their father!"

Enji began to feel tears in his own eyes.

"...What happened to us?" Hiashi asked.

No response ever came, so Hisashi cleared his eyes and nose when e heard the garage open.

"Don't worry, you'll never see me again after this. Just...please. Let Izuku and Shoto see each other sometimes."

He turned and began to walk away.

"Hisashi, wait!"

He did and turned.

"..Follow me, please."

Interested peaked, Hisashi did as he was asked. Soon, the two came to Hisashi's childhood room, where inside, on the cot, was something Hisashi hadn't seen in years:

A bodysuit modelled after a Dragon, complete with glider on the chest were the Kanji for 'dragon' and 'emperor.'

"Y-you kept this old thing?" Hisashi asked, holding the costume gently and with care.

"...Was going to be my successor's costume if you never came back." Enji admitted tearfully. "But it is yours. So, take it. Maybe Izuku can use it."

"...Thank you."

"Hisashi? Honey?" Inko called out.

"I'll be right there, baby!" Hisashi called, Enji opening the door for him and escorting him to the door. They stopped just in front of their families and sighed.

Hisashi glanced up at his brother, steeled himself and then placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"...I...I'm glad we got to see each other." Hisashi managed to say.

Enji placed a hand on Hisashi's shoulder.

"As am I. Please...keep in contact."

With a smile, Hisashi placed his other hand on the other shoulder.

"Will do as long as..." He paused when Enji placed his free hand on the other shoulder. "...You...do...the...same?"

Inko and Rei gasped.

"What... is happening?" Enji asked, honestly confused.

"I...I think we're about to hug for the first time in years." Hisashi responded, a weak and desperate smile on his face.

"...Should we?" Enji asked, a simular smile appearing on his face.

"Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug!" Their children and Inko chanted. Masaru and Rei looked on with hope in their eyes, while Mitski merely watched from the sidelines.

With a shurg and smile, followed by some brief stops and retries, they did so. Instantly, the two men gripped each other tightly and let tears escape their eyes.

"I missed you, aniki." Hisashi teared.

"Missed you too, baby brother." Enji teared. "Please. Stay the night at least. W-we have pleanty of room..."

There was soon not a single dry eye in the Todoroki household. The next day, it was decided that the Midoriyas and Bakugos would move in.

MHOH

A few days later, Inko had gone back to the apartment to grab a few things left there while Izuku was at school and Hisashi was being put through a training regimen. She found herself worried and on edge when she found that the door was already opened...and it had been forced open by a blunt object.

She attracted her phone and pressed a button to let her family know where she was before entering, finding the sounds or crashing and tables being turned.

Someone she knew.

"Kenji?"

The intruder stopped midmovement and dropped the strange item they had been carrying over their shoulder.

Kenji Hikiishi had been an old college friend of Inko. In fact, they had been such close friends that Inko had been there when Kenji emerged from the operation and helped her adjust to becoming a woman. They had drifted apart after Kenji had dropped out and Inko had met Hisashi...

"I-Inko?"

While still confused and now greatly concerned for what was going on, Inko nonetheless smiled and sat her old friend down before making some tea.

Kenji explained that she had been disowned after the change, which had led to her dropping out of college. To save what little money she had left Living on minimum wage jobs for a while, she had eventually snapped after one too many less than polite comments about her gender and ideals and had started robbing apartments and pawning off anything of value she could find.

At least, that had been her plan: She'd had no idea this apartment belonged to her old friend, due in part to the fact that most of the pictures had been taken down already, leaving only Izuku's All Might merchandise and some old paperwork from Hiashi's now former job. Had Kenji known, she would've gone to another apartment and tried her luck.

"You know you're lucky it was me..." Inko started.

"I know."

"...Why didn't you reach out?" Inko asked. "You know I would've..."

"And be in debt? No! I just want to live free! To be accepted for who I am!" Kenji snapped, only for waterworks to fly. "I'm sorry Inko!"

Inko simply let her cry into her shoulder, gently patting her on the shoulder until her tears became sniffles. She then spied something; the whole reason she had come over.

"Oh. There it is."

She used her quirk to bring the item close to her; a picture of herself, Mitski, another little girl and a little boy, all beaming happily alongside a beautiful woman in gloves with a white cape.

"Is that...?"

Inko nodded.

"Mommy. Nana Shimura."

Kenji had actually met the woman in the photo a few times; an incredibly kindhearted, comedic but nonetheless devoted heroine who had had absolutely zero problems with her. She'd welcomed Kenji with open arms and always smiled at her.

Now, the same couldn't have been said for Hiashi...Kenji remembered that at her last hangout with Inko, Inko had spun a tale of how poor Hisashi had spent the entire evening begging for the chance to just as Inko out for tea. Turned out Nana had been joking, but...well, there was a reason Inko thought her son's jittery behaviour was biological.

"Where are you staying?" Inko asked suddenly.

Kenji didn't answer. 

"Well I know. You're coming with me. In Enji has a problem with it, he'll just have to grin and bear it. And before you say anything, you should know you were actually my second choice of godparent."

Kenji rose an eyebrow.

"Wait, you're a mommy now?!"

Inko nodded happily and showed her old friend a picture of her son.

"Well you look amazing! The kid must be an angel!"

"Well, there was the Terrible Twos..." Inko joked.

MHOH

While initially shocked, Enji had actually proven to be quite fine with Kenji moving in and had offered her a job at his Agency right off the bat. Magnetism was a very in demand quirk and Kenji's adept street-fighting skills were also needed.

Izuku had been the first to take to Kenji, and the transgender woman immediately fell in love (in a motherly sense) with the boy, telling him stories of his mother in her youth and happily listening to his Quirk analysis for hours on end, especially when it came to her own. Kenji had also quickly bonded with Mitski and Rei, along with Fuyumi, who had been the first to call her 'Auntie.'

Perhaps the biggest shock was the quick friendship (and possibly more) that happened between her and Jin. She found his split persona endearing and he had been moved by her own backstory. They were quickly made partners within the Endeavour Agency and while not yet offically debuted, popular amoung their coworkers.

Thus, the Magnetic heroine known Magne came to be.

By the end of the weekend, the three families were now moved in together. Within days, it became clear that Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto were borderline inseparable, the three cousins seeing each other like brothers and going and doing almost everything together.

It took a lot of doing (and several months of family therapy that could be their own story) but Hisashi and Enji eventually returned to the bond they'd had as children, with Enji also apologizing to his wife and children for how he had behaved. While the kids would never forget, even the stubborn Natsuo came to forgive his father.

And thus but unknown to many, a new age had begun.

**Next Chapter: I AM HERE! AND PART OF THE FAMILY!?**

**All Might returns with a huge, shocking reveal! Someone comes back from the dead! And...Bakugo gets a girlfriend?**

**Read and review, would ye kindly?**

**Okay, NOT the next day...but considering the 14 pages I think you may see why.**

**So, I hope this was worth the wait; setting up some drama for the Todoroki family down the line (this is NOT the last we've seen of Grandpa) and giving two of the League of Villains redemption before they even became evil.**

**The Jojo reference bit is a nod to the 'Doting Father' fic, which I will be using for reference on how to portray Post-Heel-Face turn Enji**

**Hope you liked it, have a good one**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forming a Family; Wish Granted**

A year had passed since the families had moved in together and life couldn't have been better.

Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto were inseparable, considering each other brothers instead of cousins. Shoto had started going to kindergarten with them and was growing to be a very polite and kindhearted boy, far calmer than his brothers and the favorite of many teachers.

Said brothers were also getting along splendidly with Shoto's older siblings Fuyumi and Natsuo. The latter had begun to teach the boys the wonder of anime and video-games while the former helped them with their studies while also helping Inko and Rei out around the house whenever she had time. She has also begun to look up to her Aunt Mitsuki, who helped her pretty herself up while also instilling the girl with a sense of pride and not being afraid to put those who looked at her wrong in their place.

After proving himself, Hisashi had become Endeavour's official 'sidekick' but also unofficial partner and co-head of the Endeavour Hero Agency, taking up the name 'Dragon Emperor.' In spite of having an inferior Quirk to his brother and being nowhere near the strongest hero in the Agency, he was quickly growing in popularity due to his devotion to protecting civilians and being a good role model for his son and other children.

That devotion had begun to rub off onto his brother; while still devoted first and foremost to solving cases and showcasing his strength, Enji had begun to reexamine how he interacted with civilians and people in general. It was a long time coming, but he was slowly beginning to sign more autographs and share credit where and when it was due. The biggest sign of this so far was when he apologized to Rei and her parents, then treated said parents to all expense paid cruise around the world in the most luxurious ship he could find.

It did not make up for his mistakes, he realized and confessed, but it did show he now knew he had been in the wrong and was working to better himself.

Kenji/Magne and Jin/Twice were still interning at the Agency and had not yet made public appearances or Debuts, but were well liked among the other Sidekicks and staff. Kenji had even begun writing a book detailing her rise into heroism thanks to the kindness of civilians who, in her mind, were true heroes.

And speaking of true heroes, one Multi-Quirk boy was about to prove himself yet again...and all in spite of STILL not even being close to entering Hero School.

MHOH

It had been a slow Saturday at the Midoriya Bakugo Todoroki household; the parents were on their way from being out while the kids had been watching TV and eating junky ceral.

It was Natsuo who had sparked the idea:

"Izuku...you can create ANYTHING from stories, right?"

"Um...Yeah?"

Natsuo's eyes widened.

"Natsu, no." Fuyumi tried to stop her brother.

"Natsuo, yes!" Her brother retorted, turning to his youngest cousin. "Izuku. Dragonballs. Now."

No soooner had those words left his mouth, did the very same items appear. To be specific; the Namekian Dragonballs.

"...Wow. I didn't even need to concentrate!" Izuku beamed, pride in his self. His brothers has dashed to their rooms to retrieve their wishlists, only to puase when Fuyumi gave them 'the glare.'

"Izuku made them. So HIS wishes come first."

"But Fu-nee!" Natsuo whimpered. "At best, we only get three...!"

"Do you want me to tell mom and Auntie Inko you made Izuku use his quirk?"

Natsuo shut up. Katsuki however, seemed to not really care. He'd get another chance.

"Shouldn't we do this outside?" Shoto asked, recalling what happened in the show whenever the Dragonballs were used: the sky would darken and the dragon from within the balls (that sounded wrong) would no doubt destroy any roof or ceiling.

"...Good call." Katsuki mused. "Last thing we need is mom getting on our cases..."

"Aunt Mitsuki was pretty mad about that wall." Shoto nodded.

The kids gathered up the balls and went into the backyard just as their parents came in.

"What are you kids up to?" Rei asked as she and Inko prepared dinner.

"Summoning a dragon to grant us wishes!" Izuku beamed.

"That's nice." Enji mused as he headed towards the bath-house. Hisashi messing with his son's hair.

The parents stopped thinking this was pretend when lightning burst from the orbs and the sky was overtaken by a muscular lizard.

This attracted the attention of a nearby pro; who snuck in to get a better look: It was Midnight, the 18+ heroine, otherwise known as...

"Nerumi?"

She paused, berating herself for getting snuck up on or spotted...until she realized she reconigzed the voice.

"NERUMI!"

The 18+ only heroine cringed and recongized that voice as well. She turned to see two women she had not seen in a great many years:

"H-hi Mitsuki-nee...Inko-nee..."

Her older sisters.

"DON'T YOU 'Hi Mitsuki-nee' ME!" Mitsuki read her little sister the riot act as she pulled on her cheeks. "You never write, you never call, you don't even send Katsuki or Izuku presents or letters on birthdays or Christmas! Hell, you never even come to mom's grave! And what about all these rumours I've been hearing about you and guys? I know most of em are just made up by desperate horn-dogs fantasizing about what they'll never...!"

"MITUSK!" Inko shouted. "Children. Present!"

Nemuri stuck her tongue out at her sister, who growled before being sent back by Inko's stare. Inko then hugged her baby sister as Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto's jaws dropped.

"Oh my...are THESE my nephews?" Midnight beamed, taking the trio into her arms and hugging them with all her might. "Such little cuties!"

Natsuo and Fuyumi felt ignored before being taken into the hug as well.

"Okay, are there any OTHER heroes we're related to that you haven't told us about?" Katsuki asked.

"I think now would be a good time to tell us." Shoto added.

No one noticed that Inko and Hisashi were looking back and fourth nervously at this and laughing nervously.

A loud cough got all their attention.

"**I AM THE DRAGON OF LOVE, PORUNGA.**" The creature announced. "**YOU HAVE GATHERED ALL SEVEN DRAGONBALLS. AND NOW, AS IT IS WRITTEN; THINK WISELY AND I SHALL GRANT YOU THREE WISHES WITHIN MY POWER."**

Izuku didn't even need to think.

"First off all, I wish for all of my family to have Pro-Hero Level Quirks!"

"What?" Inko asked, in shock. "Izuku, why would you?"

Izuku, suddenly feeling embrassed, looked down at his feet.

"I just thought...so that...everyone would be...on the same page?" He confessed. "And I know that everyone can do great things with the best of quirks?"

Many hearts melted at his confession.

'_So...pure...!'_

"**ARE YOU CERTAIN?"**

"I am." Izuku said.

"**IT IS DONE. STATE YOUR SECOND WISH**."

The adults looked down at themselves.

"...I don't feel that different." Enji announced.

"**IN YOUR CASE, IT WASN'T MUCH."**

"...And the rest of us?" Inko asked.

"**YOU SHALL HAVE TO FIGURE THESE NEW QUIRKS OUT FOR YOURSELVES. NOW YOUNG ONE? STATE YOUR SECOND WISH."**

"I wish for a nice big mansion so that our families can live together forever!"

**(AN: Please note that Izuku is 5 years old here. Don't deny you didn't think like that when you were that age!)**

In place of the Todoroki home, a mansion out of one's greatest dreams appeared.

"**IT IS DONE. STATE YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WISH."**

"I wish for everyone in my family to become immortal!" Izuku declared.

"**I CANNOT GRANT THAT WISH."**

The area went silent for a full two minutes.

"W-what?"

"**I AM A REFLECTION UPON MY CREATOR'S POWER, AND YOU DO NOT YET HAVE THE ABILITY TO GRANT SUCH A WISH."**

"Wait...yet?"

This choice of wording did not go unnoticed among those gathered...nor those who overheard some distance away.

"**WHILE I AM GRATEFUL TO BE GRANTING SUCH SELFLESS WISHES, MY TIME IS LIMITED. STATE YOUR THIRD WISH."**

And herein lay the problem; Izuku had not consdered any 'backup' wishes and Katsuki and Natsuo had both left their lists in their rooms.

"Izuku?"

The boy looked up to see his mother leaning down to him and whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened and he looked at his mother, uncertain. But when he saw her smile, he smiled back and turned back to the Dragon.

"Then...I wish that my grandma, Nana Shimura was brought back from the dead!"

Nerumi and Mitsuki's eyes widened and they fell to thier knees, pratying this wish could be granted,

"**THAT...!" **Porunga started, before smiling. **"...I CAN GRANT."**

His eyes flashed once more, and from the sky fell a screaming bundle than landed with a crash.

"OW! What hit me?"

Out of the bundle emerged a beautiful and well bulit woman in a simple but perfect hero outfit; a whte cape, yellow gloves and boots.

"**YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. BIG GREEN OUT!"**

Porunga then vanished in a flash of light, and the dragonballs scattered.

"Good thing I made this!"

Izuku pulled out a Dragonball Detector.

"...Are we SURE super intelligence isn't one of his quirks?" Natsuo asked.

"Um, excuse me?" the new woman said. "Hi, sorry to bother you, and I hate to do this with kids present but...could someone tell me what the heck is...?"

She then spotted three of the four women were very close together nad had watering eyes.

"I-Inko? Mitski? Nerumi?"

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m...?" Mitsuki, her lips trembling.

"MOMMY!" Inko wailed, a geyser of tears erupting from her eyes as she ran to hug her mother, her sisters joining.

Nana was too shocked to think, but hugged her daughters back.

"We missed you so much...!"

"And I missed...NERUMI!" Nana suddenly shouted. "WHAT IN THE NAMES OF HIROKOSHI, LEE, KIRBY, SHUSTER, SIEGEL, KANE AND FINGER ARE YOU WEARING?!"

The youngest of the sisters looked down at her costume.

"It's my hero suit, mama." She weakly explained. "Lets me release my..."

"COVER YOURSELF THIS INSTANT, YOUNG LADY!" Nana demanded, tearing off her cape and handing it to her. "You'll catch a terrible cold and unworthy eyes!"

"Mama..." Nerumi moaned while still doing what her mother asked.

"THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!" Nana shouted, making the other girls cover themselves. She then spied the three boys, and quickly put two and two together.

"Um...hi grandma." Izuku weakly waved, Katsuki dragging Shoto alongside him.

"She's YOUR grandma, not...!"

"We're brothers, that means she's your granny to!"

Nana reacted like many would in her place; she took the kids in a hug and started kissing them like no tomorrow...before she saw the men and realized something:

Her babies had babies of their own.

One needed a partner to have babies.

"Excuse me." Nana said once she put her grandchildren down. "I need a word with these gentlemen."

Before another word could be said, she had taken to the skies with Hisashi and Masaru in tow.

"Um...can she do that?" Shoto asked as sister, who simply shrugged. Enji let out a sigh of relief that he didn't have to worry about that.

"Will daddy be okay?" Izuku asked his mother, who simply hugged him.

"...Granny is so freaking cool!" Katsuki beamed.

MHOH

The next day, the boys were playing at the park while their fathers/uncles recovered from whatever their grandmother had done to them. They never said what happened and didn't come back injured, but Hisahi and Masaru had both sworn to never speak of what had happened.

Nana had then smothered her grand-babies with hugs, kisses and swore to make up for all the missed birthdays and Christmases. She happily included the Todoroki kids as well and quickly bonded with Jin and Kenji before asserting herself as cook and cleaner of the mansion as her elder daughters began a crash course in heroism.

But this wasn't were the story picked up.

Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto had been playing when suddenly, a girl had leapt into the fray, rbandishing knives and syringes in an attempt to get their blood. Shoto had used Ice to cut her off and Izuku, thinking quickly, had turned his arm into that of a dragon.

Katsuki however, simply grinned and raced towards the attacking girl, bobbing and weaving between her attacks until she finally managed to nick him and taste his blood.

"Your blood is spicy...!" She declared with a grin. "And you're pretty cute and tough, huh? Bet you'd look even cuter if you bled a bite more!"

Normally, one would be unnerved by this. But Katsuki?

"I like her." He delcared. "She can fight good."

Izuku and Shoto had sighed.

Their brother saw this as a challenge.

The two blondes had 'fought' for about an hour before the girl had collapsed in exhaustion.

"I may not have gotten any samples...but at least I did get to have fun!" She grinned.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to find anyone to keep up with me aside from my brothers!" Katsuki grinned, said brotehrs weakly waving.

"HIMIKO!" A rough voice called out, and the girl's grin vanished, turning into one of worry. "YOU BETTER HAVE GOTTEN AT LEAST TWO BLOOD...!"

Just as the voice, belonging to an apathetic looking man and an equally apathetic woman, made his way to the scene, the boys' parents appeared.

It was clear to all what was happening when they saw the state of the Toga home when Rei and Enji 'insisted' on walking the family home. It looked normal on the outside, but the second the door opened, a smell unlike any other filled nostrils.

As it turned out, the Toga parents made some extra money selling blood samples of people with certain Quirks to whoever paid the most. The fact that their daughter's Quirk enabled her to drink blood and become that person had been a boon to their business; to the point that all Himiko knew was how to shed blood and fight.

And the adults had the audacity to try and get a partnership with/ blackmail the family. Mr. Toga even yelled at Toga for the littlest thing and his wife asked her daughter to be useful and go to her room.

Katsuki however, would not let Himiko go and held her hand in comfort.

Throughout all of this, one parent in particular was barely holding in her newly upgraded Quirk.

"Hisashi. Kids. Outside." Inko demanded, pointing to the door. "Now."

The sheer, venomous tone in the usually sweet woman made all wordlessly obey.

"No." She growled at the two parents. "You. Sit."

The Toga parents did just that.

The second the door was closed, screams erupted from inside. Then house suddenly slanted to the right. Then the left. Then back to the right. Then a body flew through he roof and was pulled back down inside.

For a good few minutes, all anyone could do was watch and imagine what was going on inside. The kids now all had a healthy new respect for their mother/aunt.

After a good 10 minutes, Inko stepped outside, breathing heavily and her clothes slightly torm and dishevelled. The Toga parents were in a corner, cuddling like frightened children and whispering apologies.

Inko then took a deep breath, cleared her throat, dusted her clothes off and fixed up her hair.

"Good news everybody." Inko smiled. "Himiko is coming with us and will never have to see this horrid place or those creatures again. Now, who wants ice cream?"

The children quickly forgot the horrifying images that had been filling their heads and began demanding the frozen treat.

"Hisashi." Enji whispered through his teeth, still frozen in place. "You married a terrifying woman."

"Darn tooting I did." Hisashi beamed, a look of complete and utter love and adoration on his face. "I love her so much!"

"Yeah, your friend proves it." Enji mused.

The Midoriya patriarch had the decency to blush and cross his legs.

Unfortunately, no one would be getting ice cream today, as a fire hydrant erupted an a man appeared, floating water orbs in a threatening manner.

"ENDEAVOUR!" The villain roared. "I have come for my revenge!"

"...Who are you again?"

The smug grin vanished to one of shock and hurt.

"How could you forget Baron Boil?!" The villain shouted. "Our last battle overtook the very skies of the city we fought in! It lasted for hours! I forced you to use your ultimate move!"

This was all ego; what had really happened was that Baron Boil had taken a waterpark prisoner (or was just about to) and had begun to make his demands, which included 20 million USD and breakfast, when a passing Endeavour, in a hurry to get and see Shoto being born, had off handely sent him flying with a single blast of flames.

Back to the story; the ranting did not stir any memories. When he looked over to his family, they all shrugged or shook their heads.

"I'm sorry." Enji said. "I've fought like...10 water Quirk villains in the last week alone."

This was a mistake, for the villain spied the youngest Todoroki and swung one of his orbs at him. Normally, this would just make the boy wet and send him back...but Baron Boil's quirk enabled him to superheat water.

"SHOTO!" Rei screamed in worry as she rushed to her baby boy, who now had a scar on his face and was holding in his tears of pain.

"Hows about that for a...?!" The villain stopped monologuing when he spied that even as angry as Enji was...the source of killing intent that filled the street wasn't coming from him...but from the broccoli haired boy:

For the first time in his life...Izuku Midoriya felt RAGE. Pure, unadulterated, rage. This man had hurt his brother, tried to hurt his uncle...and he was LAUGHING about it?

Luckily, Izuku would not give into to this feeling just yet.

"**TEXAS...!"**

All eyes widened

"**SMASH!"**

A blast of wind struck the villain and sent him flying.

"**ITS ALRIGHT NOW!"** A loud voice suddenly shouted. **"I AM HE...!"**

All Might suddenly appeared onto the scene, feeling dejavu from not even a month ago.

"..T-Toshinori?" Inko asked, not believing her eyes.

"That you, Toshi?" Hisashi asked in shock.

All Might wanted to flee again, but swallowed his fear and smiled weakly.

"...Hi Inko. Hi Hisashi."

MHOH

Once Shoto was patched up and Baron Boil carted off, the Midoriyas and #1 Hero blushed and looked down at their feet in the coffee room of their new home.

"So." Rei started.

"How d you know each other?" Mitsuki continued.

"And why did you avoid them?" Masaru added.

"Well, um..." Toshinori started.

"We...you see..." Hisashi stuttered.

"WE USED TO DATE! TOGETHER!" Inko confessed.

A hush feel over the crowd.

...

...

...

"C-could you repeat that?" Rei asked.

"We used to date. The three of us." Toshinori explained. "At the same time."

...

...

...

"YOU AND HIM?!" Enji shouted

"It just...kind of happened." Hiashi blushed.

"COW POOP!" Enji snapped.

"..Cow poop?"

"After what your wife did to those two I am not taking any chances." The #2 Hero said plainly.

The #2 hero hung his head in depression for the next few hours, ignoring his family.

"Details, details!" Misutki, Kenji and Rei demanded of a blushing Inko

"CHILDREN! PRESENT!" The mother shouted.

"What is with all the shouting?!" Nana roared, making Hisashi, Masaru tense in fear.

All Might himself tensed as well.

"N-no...It can't be..."

Nana flew into the room

"Do you all have ANY idea how sensitive to sound souffles are? Or how...!?"

She paused when she saw the guest and dropped her spatula. Ordinarily the kids would've leapt onto something like that.

"T-Toshi?"

"M-M-Master?" The #1 Hero asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"MASTER?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

**To be continued...**

**Didn't expect this, did ya?**

**Credit to TheLethalSpreg500 for the new origin to Shoto's scar.**

**Read and review, would ye kindly?**

Chapter 3.5: Meeting Momo

MHOH

"HOLY CRAP ITS A CITY!" Twice shouted. "When does this place apply for statehood?"

The Yayoruzu compound did indeed seem like a city within

"Oh that's the doghouse."

"Our dog needs a house! We're moving in!" Natsuo declared, only to be smacked by Fuyumi,

"Please ignore him."

Shoto was spellbound.

"My name is Momo."

"S-Shoto..." The two coloured boy stuttered, not used to a pretty girl talking to him.

Momo simply smiled.

Enji sees Shoto and Momo getting along

Rei: do it and you sleep in the backyard for the duration your career.

Enji: R-Rei?!

Rei: you were thinking of a Quirk marriage, weren't you?

Enji:...No...

Hisashi: You WERE! Honestly, Enji, I thought the pills were working!

By the end of the party one thing was clear; Shoto Todoroki was head over heels for Momo Yayoruzu

"Icy Hot and Ponytail sittin' in a tree!" Katsuki and Himiko sang together on the way home.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"Make us!"

Am explosion, spire of ice and torrent of flames burst from the limo

"And there goes the cleaning fee..." Inko sighed.

**Next Chapter: DEBUT! True Heroes are born!**

**10 months before the entrance exams, a fateful encounter happens a full year earlier than in canon, and the boys find themselves emerging on the Heroes Scene early.**

**Read and review, would ye kindly?**

**Hope you liked it, have a good one**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we get started, it has come to my attention that the last chapter had some of what I had written for this chapter. While no one seems to have noticed or commented, I feel that as a writer, I have a responsibility to own up to such a mistake, minor as it is. As to explain how I allowed such an act to happen? Well, that's what happens when you power write after a crazy long 8 hour shift under a less than ideal manager and a slew of customers who forget you're a human being, on top of two days without much sleep.**

**With that being said, apologies for the delay on updates. Do enjoy this special, world building chapter of Otaku Hero.**

**Chapter 3.5 Meetings of Might**

"Master...?"

Tuning out her family for a moment (including Katsuki's rather indignant 'KAMI FREAKING DAMMIT HOW MANY OTHER HEROES ARE WE RELATED TO?!'), Nana smiled sweetly and opened her arms to take the #1 hero into a warm hug.

"I missed you, Toshi." She said as tears dripped down her face. "And I am so proud of you, Mr. Symbol of peace."

All Might burst into tears as well and hugged the woman he saw as a mother.

"I'm sorry!" He bawled. "If I had only been stronger...!"

Nana ended the hug and placed a finger on his lips

"Toshinori Yagi. I knew the risks. You needed time to master your Quirk. And to grow your own idetntity. You couldn't exactly become the symbol you wanted if you just copied what me and the others did, could you?"

All Might wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded in understanding. While Nana's reply rose more questions in her family's mind, they decided to wait until a quieter time.

"Now, You sit down and talk with your friends and my grandchildren. That souffle can wait, I'll get something tasty for diner sorted out. Fuyumi? Himiko? Could you give me a hand?"

Fuyumi followed her grandmother, having dragged Toga along with her, as the blonde girl couldn;t stop staring at All Might's impressive physique. This did not sit well for Katsuki for some reason, who turned to his mother.

"Whip into me shape!" the explosive boy demanded of his mother.

"Oh sure, kiddo! Gotta make sure Himi-chan doesn;t look otherwise, huh?"

And then the impossible happened:

Katsuki Bakugo blushed and began to stammer

"T-That ain't it! I'm gonna be the greatest hero of all time so I gotta look and be as strong as that entails! You're the fittest one aside from granny...!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME GRANNY!" Nana shouted from the kitchen.

"...Aunt Nerumi's busy and Uncle Enji can't hold back!"

"Hey!"

"Honey, you know its true." Rei sighed.

"..."I'm getting better..."

"No you're not." Hisashi retorted. "The only reason I don't collapse or get burned is because we're brothers."

Endeavour hung his head in comedic shame...before adopting a smirk.

"Enji, no..." Rei started, only to be ingored.

"At least I'm a one person at a time fellow."

"...First of all, I know what you mean and that's not the proper term." Hisashi retorted. "Second of all, really? That's the best you can come up with? Third of all, and I cannot believe I'm saying this..."

"Hisashi, wait!" Inko and All Might said together. "There are children present!"

"Toshi himself ended pour trio shortly before Izuku was born." Hisashi added, then a blush crossed his face, along with the other two's.

Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto, too shocked (and possibly horrifed) to properly process everything that their uncle/father had said meant, completly missed what happened next:

"TOSHINORI!" Nana shouted, her adoration for her student briefly forgotten as motherly instinct took over and she flew into the room, lifting the #1 Hero by the scruff of his costume. "YOU DEFILED MY BABY GIRL AND VIOLATED THE SANCTITY OF HER MARRIAGE?! I TRAINED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!"

"Oh so NOW she has no problems with me!" Hisashi groaned, only to cow under Nana's glare. "I...I think I left something at the office! Gonna go now, save me a plate for dinner, love you all, bye-bye!"

He then materialized draconian wings and flew out of the mansion as fast as he could.

"Um...did anyone else know he could do that?" Masaru asked, only to go ignored.

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF BEFORE I CALL SORAHIKO AND HAVE HIM PUT YOU THROUGH TRAINING CAMP AGAIN!" Nana roared.

"NO PLEASE, MASTER!" All Might begged, fearful tears in his eyes and his legs shaking in fear at the memories. "ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'LL DO THE TAXES, I'LL WASH HIS BACK, I'LL PAWN OFF MY POSSESSIONS FOR MONEY! JUST PLEASE! NOT ANOTHER TRAINING CAMP!"

"Mommy!" Inko shouted, ending the shouting. "But Toshi down! I'll explain everything."

Nana growled at her apprentince but did as her daughter asked.

"So glad that's not me!" Enji and Masaru said together.

Inko then explained what had happened.

"The three of us agreed that we couldn't be seen in public, with 'you know who' running around. So, just before Hisashi and I married, we had one last date together. And when we found out Izuku was on the way, Toshi actually put a restraining order on himself between us, just to make sure Izuku had a somewhat normal life. Obviously, that didn't really pan out and Hisashi and I never really cared for or enforced that order, but..."

Nana's anger was forgotten and instead, memories filled her head:

Memories of the man she had loved; the 6th Possessor of her Quirk, who had died in the line of duty just as their only son had turned four. Memories of the painful but necessary decision she made to put her children up for adoption so as to make sure they could live lives of their own.

Nana returned to the ground and released Toshinori, hugging him and whispering an apology.

"Wait a minute." Mitsuki said. "You guys...Inko, how far along with Izu were you when that happened?"

Inko blushed.

"Actually, Hisashi and I found out about Izu a week after. Why do you...?"

Silence filled the room before Nana spoke.

"Toshi? I have to kow. Did you use 'One for All' at any point that night, aside from fighting villains or saving civilians?"

Toshinori seemed uncertain and confused.

"...Why do you think my daughters have such different quirks?" Nana explained. "Or, and this one is just a guess but...why Izuku has four Quirks?"

Suddenly, the thoughts and line of thinking made sense to the #1 hero.

"Are you...?" All Might started. "S-suggesting that...my quirk...could be responsible for Izuku's four?"

At this point, the boys began to listen yet again.

"Biology doesn't work like that!" Enji said. "You're making his Quirk seem like some kind of sentient force!"

Within but unknown to Toshinori and Nana, six figures stirred and felt a slight bit of an insult,

"It might be." Nana said. "One for All. That's the Quirk I gave to Toshi and that my husband gave me just before he died. A Quirk that stockpiles power and can be transferred to another via the ingestion of some DNA, but never stolen. Toshi is the 9th and so far, strongest user."

All jaws dropped, including Izuku.

"A quirk that can be transferred?!" The little boy said aloud. "I mean, there are and were theories about how and this just changes everything we know, are there any others and wo I'm suddenly very hot and now cold and why are my hand so sweaty and warm."

Izuku then saw that everyone's attention was turned to him; their jaws now even lower and all pointing at him:

Ice covered Izuku's left side and explosions erupted from his hands. As he realized this, fire escaped his mouth and several toys floated towards him.

Another quirk had been revealed: Izuku could copy quirks.

Inko was the first to recover, hugging her son and delighting when the Quirks he copied went away. Shoto and Katsuki tried out their Quirks and saw that nothing had happened.

"Izu-nii?" Shoto said. "I think we need to train; your ice was far thinner than mine; I could still see your skin."

"Yeah, and those explosions were pitiful!" Katsuki said. "I mean, there's no way they'll ever be as good as mine, but still!"

MHOH

"HOLY CRAP ITS A CITY!" Jin shouted. "When does this place apply for statehood?"

A few days later, the family, on All Might's invitation, attended the fanciest party of the year at one of, if not the biggest home in all of Japan:

The Yayoruzu compound did indeed seem like a city within Mustafu; with castle like towers and a walkway so long buses and limos were needed to get from one point to another. The bright lights and various fountains all screamed 'more money than you'll ever make'

The Yayoruzus themselves were within the top 10 richest families in the world, rivalling the Starks, Waynes, Richards and even the king of Wakanda. While primarily focusing their efforts on economic and philanthropist aid, they also held major sway in the Hero world, with only the Detnerat company truly rivalling them in terms of making support items for Quirk users.

That was, until recently.

Once it became known that Izuku had created and used the Dragonballs along with other fictional materials and characters in real life, the Midoriyas had quickly worked out a contract with the creators of the series their son followed. It went quite smoothly, an even 50-50 cut or any profits made and as long as Izuku mentioned where the material came from, he could use it as he pleased.

With this in mind, Izuku had then created Senzu Beans (Dragonball), sealing scrolls (Naruto) and various other items that were making his family and their original creators quite wealthy. This had sparked an interest in the boy all over the world, so at this party, the adults hoped to find a worthy business partner or banker to make sure no one took advantage of Izuku's kind nature.

"Welcome one and all!" Mr. Yayoruzu announced with a smile, a little girl, his daughter, standing right beside him with a shy smile. "We hope you all have a lovely time. If you have any concerns, please don't hesitate to ask."

Many of the guests were still in awe of the place.

"Oh that's the doghouse." Mrs. Yayoruzu smiled when she noticed some of the guests staring at one of the towers.

"Our dog needs a house! We're moving in!" Natsuo declared, only to be smacked by Fuyumi,

"Please ignore him." She said. "We don't have a dog."

"Yet." Izuku whispered quietly, he and Shoto already trying to narrow down which cool dog to materialize as a family pet once they convinced their parents. So far, it was a toss up between Akamaru from Naruto and Weed from Ginga Detetsu Weed.

Katsuki, with Toga on his arm, felt right at home and not at all intimdated by the rich and powerful people he saw in attendance. Enji and Hisashi were less comfortable; already used to this life but being reminded of their father by some of the snootier guests.

The inside of the main building was as a large as a 10 floor mall and decorated as lavishly as one would expect; gold leaf ceilings, paintings worth entire nations' GNP and staircases and evlavtors of marble that stretched to crazy lengths.

"I feel so out of place.." Inko whispered, especially when she saw some of the men looking at her.

"SHE'S HAPPILY MARRIED AND SO AM I! NO AMOUNT OF CASH...!" Mistuki shouted, scaring some of the guests into looking away before her husband clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you honey, I think they get it!" Masaru quickly said.

"Ah, there you are! Good to see you!" All Might, a glass of scotch in his hands, beamed as he went to greet the family, his sidekick Sir Nighteye following and offering similar welcomes. "So kids? The food is outside..."

The kids happily raced towards a feast of foods both fancy and more regular.

"Don't run!" Inko called out.

"Moms, dads and other adults? The bar is right over there." All Might pointed straight ahead.

"Good, I need a drink." Hisashi and Enji said together. "Or ten."

"Well, well, well! Haven't seen you in a while, Hisashi!"

Hisashi turned to the voice and tensed.

"M-Mr. Yotsubashi!" He said, recongizing his former boss.

"Just call me Rikiya." The orange haired man with a pointy nose assured his former employee. "I see heroism is treating you well! We miss you at the company, but family comes first after all."

"..Thank you sir."

The man turned to see the others, a smile on his face.

"You must be Inko!" He smiled, gently pecking her hand. "Apologies, but you are even lovelier than Hisashi descried you."

Inko blushed at the praise.

"I take it your miracle makers are grabbing some grub?" Rikiya mused, getting nods. "Well, I do hope I get the chance to meet them before the evening is done."

"As do we."

Two more men in suits came.

"Now Brucey, we agreed to wait." The more upbeat one mused.

"Unlike some of us Stark, I prefer in person conversations."

"And yet your love life sucks."

Bruce Wayne tuned out Tony Stark's comment (inwardly commenting that his retort made no sense), instead making eye contact with the man many considered his city's defender's Japanese equal.

"Todoroki."

"Wayne."

Sensing some tension, Tony approached Rikiya.

"Now HERE is someone I can relate to! How you doing, buddy?"

"Good to see you too, Tony, and I'm doing fine. Pepper keeping you in line?" Rikiya smiled. "I take it you've at least heard of my former employee, the Dragon Emperor himself?"

"Oh geez, is that what they're calling me?" Hisashi groaned.

"You do have the kanji on your costume..." Rei noted.

"I thought you wanted to be called that..." Enji said.

"Its just sounds kind of...pretentious."

"So?" Tony mused. "I'm Iron Man. You don't see me complaining about the name."

"Because you named yourself." Bruce added.

"At least my guy doesn't scare people like your guy does."

"My guy uses fear only on those who..."

"...Maybe we should go outside." Rikiya suggested, getting nods.

"The last time these two argued..." All Might recalled with a shiver.

MHOH

As the adults mingled and sipped their drinks, the kids served themselves platefuls of delicious foods and savoured every bite. In fact, Katsuki was getting soem attention by eating everything with every spice and not wincing at all. Toga followed in suit by artfully eating the rarest of the meats and creating paintings with the blood and juices. Several actually paid her for the right to take and sell pictures of said art,

Shoto, not as hungry and feeling some pain in his burn, excused himself and went for a brief walk while Natsuo scared away a young heir who was flirting with Fuyumi.

"Need some company, Sho-nii?" Izuku asked.

"No, I'll be right back." The two toned boy said as he walked off.

Eventually finding a quieter part of the complex with a single water fountain, Shoto sat on the edge and took in the night air, enjoying the peace and quiet. While not vocal and embarrassed to admit it, Shoto Todoroki was somewhat claustrophobic by nature and liked quiet.

His burn started acting up again and he removed the bandage on it, hoping the air would cool it. When this did not and after making sure no one was around, Shoto splashed some water on his face..and finally saw his scarred face.

It wasn't...too bad, he mused.

"Are you okay?"

Shoto leapt to see the girl who had been with the Yayorozu couple looking at him with concern. It was here that the young Todoroki, for the first time in his life, was spellbound:

This girl was very pretty; just as pretty as his mother and sister, and her eyes...Shoto could see kindness and intelligence in those eyes. Traits he liked and admired very much.

His burn acted up again suddenly and he cringed in pain, moving towards where he had come in hopes his mother or brothers could help soothe the pain.

"W-wait!" The girl said. "Hold still for a moment."

She then reached onto her arm, from which appeared a fresh bandage that she gently wrapped around Shoto's scarred face. But unlike the old bandage, this one was cool and relaxed the burnt skin.

"There. That should help you for a while at least. I used a new item my mother developed and..." She paused. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't ask your permission or even give my name! My name is Momo."

"S-Shoto..." The two coloured boy stuttered, not used to a pretty girl talking to him. "Shoto Todoroki. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Momo simply smiled as she and Shoto began to wonder back to the food, where Izuku was trying to get Katsuki and Himiko to eat nicer while Fuyumi kept Natsuo under control when he started flirting (or trying to) with several girls.

"Are those your...?" She started.

"Yep. My brothers and sister...and Himiko. Not sure how she's related to that just yet. So...you can create things?"

"As long as I know how their molecules are structured, yes." Momo declared proudly.

"Wow. That's a lot trickier than my brothers."

A stomach grumbled. Momo looked down at her feet.

"I need to eat a lot to make things." She explained. "I got hungry..."

"Do...you want to join us?"

Momo's eyes widened and glistened in happiness, but she composed herself.

"I don't want to intrude..."

"Please, join us. My brothers and I don't really have many friends..."

So, she did. And Momo found that her new friend's siblings (and Himiko) saw her as just Momo, not the princess of the family hosting this event.

MHOH

By this time, the adults had found their children as as Enji spied Shoto and Momo getting along, a smile crossed his face.

"Do it and you sleep in the backyard for the duration your career." His wife suddenly declared.

"R-Rei?!"

"You were thinking of a Quirk marriage, weren't you?"

All eyes turned to the number two Hero.

"N...No..." Enji weakly replied, tentatively taking a sip of his drink.

"You WERE!" Hisashi shouted in shock. "Honestly, Enji, I thought the inkblots and journals were working!"

Momo's parents spied what was causing the conversation and smiled, happy their daughter had made a friend or two.

"Well, perhaps we could at least talk..."

"NO!"

All turned to Rei.

"I mean...No thank you. I believe I speak for all when we say that arranged marriages may not always work. Perhaps they can just remain friends for now?"

"Ah yes." Mr. Yayorozu realized. "You're right."

"Kids!" Hisashi called. "Come and say hi!"

The kids left their dinners and went over to their parents

"Whose the weird guy?" Katsuki asked.

"KATSUKI!"

Rikiya just laughed.

"Not a problem!" He assured them. "I get that a lot. You must be Katsuki Bakugo, right? Heck a quirk kiddo, you too Shoto! And Fuyumi and Natsuo, hope you're having fun; I understand you want to become educators?"

The two nodded before Rikiya saw the main reason he had come to this party.

"Izuku Midoriya. A pleasure to meet you at last."

Izuku shook the man's hand before racing to hide behind his mother.

"Mommy says not to talk to strangers!"

"Fair enough." Rikiya said. "My name is Rikiya Yotsubashi. I'm president of the Support item company Detnerat and I was your daddy's boss. The reason I'm talking to you is because I, and many others, have heard about you your 4 Quirks and desire to become a hero. I would like to make you an offer...a sponsorship of you will."

Izuku looked on.

"It would apply to your brothers and anyone else who wants to become a hero." He assured the boy. "All you'd really have to do is mention my company every now and then, maybe a product or two once in a blue moon. In exchange, I'd be happy to help pay for your education if need be, or set up a contract when you graduate so that I can better help you and your friends save those in need. Now, I know at least two more folks are going to make you offers, so take your time and get back to me whenever you can. The door and offer will always be open."

"...Why?" Izuku asked.

"...Why what? Be specific, kiddo." Rikiya said.

"Why me, Ka-chan and Sho-nii? Why not Momo?"

Momo shook her hands, indicating she was fine not being offered this.

"Because I see a lot of someone I really admire in you, kiddo." Rikiya confessed. "He's long gone, but you and him are a lot a like; you stand out from the crowd and want to make a change. And if I can help along the way? That's all the reason I need. Do you like to read, Izuku?"

Izuku nodded as Rikiya handed him a book which had lost its cover and a few front pages, but was otherwise in excellent shape.

"There's no pictures, sorry. But! This book helped me become the man I am today. And I'm certain it can help you and your family. Whatever you decide to do and whoever you go with if you do, keep it."

MHOH

By the end of the party two things were clear to all.

The first was that Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki were destined for greatness and would be on many a hero's watch list.

The other was that Shoto Todoroki was head over heels for Momo Yayoruzu, who seemed to at least like him as a friend.

"Icy Hot and Ponytail sittin' in a tree!" Katsuki and Himiko sang together on the way home. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Shoto uncharacteristically roared.

"Make us!"

Am explosion, spire of ice and torrent of flames burst from the limo

"And there goes the cleaning fee..." Inko sighed from within the one she, Hisashi, Nana and a sleeping Izuku rode in.

MHOH

Meanwhile, Rikiya rode in his own limo, sipping on some rum and making a quick call.

"Did you have a good time?" A deep yet smooth voice asked.

"Indeed I did. And not just from a partying stand-point. I do believe I have found the perfect sponsorship recipients. We'll need to wait a little while, but it should line up with our goals."

"Are you certain?"

Rikiya's smile vanished and a shadow appeared over his eyes.

"I have never been more sure. The Meta Liberation Army will move in 10 years. Once those three have proven themselves and start at a Hero School."

"As you command, Re-Destro."

"You have a good night, Mr. Glass. Send my regards to Luthor and Zemo."

To be continued...

**Read and review would ye kindly?**

**Next Chapter: FIRST FOES! RESCUE AT ANY COST!**

**Izuku's Quirks thus far **

**Qurik #1 Fictional Materialization: Izuku can bring any fictional material, character or form to life. It still obeys any laws from its source ****material. **

**Quirk #2 ****Perfect Copy****: ****Izuku can copy any Quirk he has seen before, provided he understands how it functions. While he can mix and match/fuse quirks together and seemingly has no limit on the number of Quirks he can copy, he cannot use his other Quirks until he ceases using the copied ones. The copied Quirk also still has any weaknesses it had and is only half as strong as the original, unless Izuku is stronger than the original user.**

**Quirk #3 ?: A support type Quirk**

**Quirk #4 ?: Quite possibly the most powerful Quirk in Izuku's arsenal; easily equal to or surpassing All for One and One for ****Al****l in the right hands**

**And now...A list of this fic's version of the One for All users**

**1) Nii Shigaraki, Quirk-Quirk Transfer. Younger brother of All for One.**

**2) Dos Lobos, Quirk-Black Whip. Shigaraki's best friend.**

**3) ?, Quirk-Muscle Bulk**

**4) Yonbi, Quirk-Energy Manipulation. Scarred user**

**5) ?, Quirk-Unknown. ****Sibling of #6.**

**6) ?, Quirk-Unknown. Sibling of #5**

**7) Roku Shimura, Quirk-Shadow Meld. Husband and partner to his successor, died shortly after his son Kotaro was born.**

**8) Nana Shimura, Quirk-Flight. Wife and partner to her predecessor, mother figure to her successor. Died fighting All for One**

**9) Toshinori Yagi, Quirk-Quirkless. The Symbol of Peace and most successful user so far.**

**10) ?**

**11) ?, ****Quirk-Hope Bringer**

**12) ?, ****Quirk-Quirkless**

**13) ?, ****Quirk-Foresight **

**14) ?, Quirk-Quirkless**

**#11-14 will play a major part in an upcoming fic of mine; a crossover between My Hero and another series...which I will not say right now. So...keep an eye out for that.**

**Originally, Hisashi was going to say that he thought 'the pills' were helping, but I decided to use more...psychological methods of coping with Enji's personality. **

**Also originally, this chapter was also going to feature a time-skip and the rescue of Eri a full year earlier than in canon. However, I feel it would be better to give those events a chapter of their own, which should be posted on Sunday (three days from now) or Tuesday, depending on busy my night shifts get.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First Rescue**

Nine years later, life was great for the Midoriya-Bakugo-Todoroki clan.

The brother were in the top 5 students at their schools; Katsuki being a perfect balance of strength and smarts but with an attitude, Shoto being the smartest but also emotional, and Izuku for being the moral compass/ nice guy who helped out everyone. They had each attracted some followers and fans at their school, but aside from Momo, Himiko and their older siblings, had few true friends.

Himiko was eventually adopted into the Bakugo family and had quickly bonded with Mitsuki while becoming very close to Katsuki. So close in fact, that when they revealed that they were thinking of becoming a couple, no one was surprised and all gave their approval. While she was still obsessed with blood and combat, she had mellowed out considerably; taking up knife-fighting and actually joining Izuku in analyzing Quirks.

Momo and Shoto had become pen-pals over the years, with Katsuki and Himiko wasting no chance they could to tease Shoto on his rather poorly hidden crush on Momo, who had bloomed into a lovely young lady with many admirers. However, no one in the family doubted that Shoto cared for the real Momo; the intelligent and kind-hearted girl who had helped him out at the party all that time ago. Much to his relief, Momo's own parents, Rei and Enji fully supported their youngest son in this, as did Hisashi, who regaled of his own love story with Inko.

**(AN: Possibly the subject of a later chapter or to be covered in another fic)**

Izuku had also found a Pen-Pal, albeit one a full sea away: Bobby Walker; a boy from an almost equally prominant hero family who was, sadly, born Quirkless. However, this did not deter the young man, and Izuku's constant in letter analysis and suggestions had helped the Quirkless boy become a very promising student-to-be...espeically after an incident invovling an A-rank villain rampaging in New York. Izuku and Bobby had made a vow to meet up someday, and Izuku had a mission for until then;

As soon as the Dragonballs were ready, he would wish to end Quirklessness. While his parents pointed out that this may have consequences, Izuku was determined to see this wish through and what few problems could come up seemed to be dwarfed by the positive possibilities.

**(AN: This WILL come back later down the road...and not in the best of ways)**

Izuku had also read the book Rikiya gave him and despite later finding out that a villain had written it, fond himself sympathizing and understanding why Destro had done what he had; he didn't agree with the methods, but definitely saw things from a new perspective; no longer did he see villains as pure evil, chaotic persons; he was now seeing that, barring an exception or two, most had been forced into that life.

It was this that was making Izuku seriously consider Rikiya's sponsorship offer over those of Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises; while both wcompanies ere much more famous and equally successful, Izuku felt that Wayne was far more controlling than he would've liked and that Stark still had a few messes to clean up before he would reconsider.

He just had to talk it over with his family.

The Endeavour Hero Agency's popularity and success had skyrocketed over the near decade, thanks in no small part to the inclusion of three new sidekicks: Green Twister, a powerful Esper, Ignition the explosive knight, and Clean Sheen, a beautiful yet hard as nails and devoted heroine whose control over Nitro Glycerine

All three had quickly gained mass popularity; Ignition quickly becoming as popular as 4 Kind and Engineium for his chivalrous nature, Clean Sheen for being an excellent balance of beauty and badassery in heroines and Green Twister for her gentle pacifistic nature along with her fairy tale like romance with Dragon Emperor.

Yes, you read that right; Inko Midoirya, Mitsuku and Masaru had become heroes. It had taken a lot of training (and several hours of Izuku's hypothisizing) but they had mastered their upgraded quirks to the point that in only two years, Endeavour had given his stamp of approval.

On that note, Magne and Twice were now days away from their debut as professional heroes and looking very forward to it. They had waited so long, in part due to Jin wanting to try and get over his trauma/confusion and Kenji due to trying to find a balancing act between LGBT rights activist alongside Tiger of the Wild Wild Pussycats and being an in-home assitant for Inko and Nana.

MHOH

Which leads us to right now; just as class was wrapping up for the day. It was time for career aptitude tests...or at least that's what was supposed to happen. The teacher had just thrown them away, because he knew all the students in his class wanted to be heroes.

"Sensei...!"

The man turned to see Izuku, his neck stretched out and a disapproving look on his face.

"Don't want another incident, do we?" Izuku smirked knowingly. "Just cause everyone wants to be a hero doesn't mean they can't have back up plans."

"B-but of course! It is mandatory." Sensei wisely added and picked up the forms, splitting them between the for lanes of desks. "Take one, pass it back."

Izuku stretched his neck back into place, tuning out teh groans and glares as he did his test in record tim, Shoto just a second behind him,

"Hey teach, don't put us in the same rank as the rest of these extras!" Katsuki loudly declared, his feet on his desk. "The three of us and Toga already got Recommendations into UA from Endeavour..."

"We'll still be taking the Selection exams." Shoto added before Katsuki continued.

"...And lets be honest here, none of these scrubs are a 10th as strong or smart as Izu-nii at his worst. So y'all can take this test, but me? I already know what I'm gonna be; the #1 Hero in the WORLD! Come ur first reunion; Stark, the JLA and even All Might are going to look like preschoolers compared to me!"

"You know, a little humility would do you some wonders." Shoto snarked, with Izuku nodding in agreement.

If there was one complaint in their family; it was that Katsuki's ego had leapt tremendously once it became apparent he was indeed a prodigy in academics and combat, whereas his brothers were more intellectual while still wielding powerful Quirks that did most of their work for them. While he was no means a bully, Katsuki's pride in his abilities was huge, and backed up when he always tied with his brothers whenever they spared.

Well, there was also the fact that Izuku's other two Quirks had yet to manifest, but at the moment, it was not a huge concern.

Unfettered by Shoto's comment, Katsuki merely flipped hos brothers off as he moved over to Toga, his tone becoming much more smooth and (dare some say it) alluring:

"Himi-hime? Care to ditch last period as beat the top scores at the Arcade?"

"Why Katsuki, I thought you'd never ask..." Himiko teased back as her boyfriend lovingly and gentlemanly took her hand to he;p her out.

"That blood freak is a recommended?" A student asked, only for an explosion to greet his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YA DAMN EXTRA? SAY THAT AGAIN!" Katsuki roared. "SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YA! I DOUBLE DOG DARE YA, MOTHER...!"

"LANGUAGE!" Izuku and Shoto cut their brother off, before shooting the boy a glance.

"To answer you question, yes. Eraserhead has expressed an interest in taking her in as an apprentice Underground hero." Izuku explained.

"And be grateful you didn't say that malciously." Shoto added

"Isn't he cute when he's protective?" Himiko cooed as cartoonish hearts materilized and floated around her before she pecked Katsuki on the cheek, calming him down enough to recompse himself and taking her out of the school in his arms.

As Katsuki and Himiko left for a date at the arcade, Shoto and Izuku made their way home after class, expecting to sneak in some training with their dads, help their mothers and grandmother with dinner and then catch a little TV before going to bed and repeating.

Fate however, had other plans.

As they were passing through the entertainment district, something hit Izuku in the leg. Glancing down, he saw a little girl with long white hair, red eyes and with a horn on her head in raggedy clothes looking up at him in fear.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked. "You should be careful..."

"Please..." The girl started before.

"There you are Eri. Now, what have I told you about running off?"

The speaker of those words just SCREAMED 'bad' vibes. A younger man but older than the two boys, he wore a plague mask and dark clothes that made him look like a crow, spoken in a quiet and bored tone...but his eyes...those were the eyes of someone not to be messed with. The fact he was wearing white surgical gloves did not help.

"Who are you?" Shoto said, stepping in front of Izuku and Eri.

"Her father." The man said. "I just turned around for a second and she ran off. I am so sorry for any inconvenience..."

"Do you have any proof?" Shoto said. "You look nothing like her, she seems terrified of you and...I feel like I've seen your face somewhere before..."

The man sighed and moved one of his arms as if to reach into his pockey while removing a glove...

"Wait!" Eri begged. "I...I'm sorry. I'll go back."

The man smiled under his mask, but Izuku and Shoto both saw the fear in the little girl's eyes

"Good girl."

As they turned around to leave, Eri looked back and mouth 'thank you.'

"Don't look back." The man ordered, forcibly turning his 'daughter's' head back.

For a full minute, the two boys said nothing.

"...We got to tell mom, dad and uncle Enji." Izuku said.

No other words needed to be said and they made a mad dash towards home.

MHOH

"VICTORY!"

Nana cheered as she finished wipping the floor with Enji and Hisashi in SuperSmash Bros, with the number 2 Hero hanging his head in shame while Rei congratulated her mother in law.

"...How?" Enji asked. "You used the weakest...!"

"In the hands of many, the weakest!" Nana beamed. "In the hands of a master like myself? A weapon."

"Cheer up, Enji! This is a good way to bond and practice stragey. Why growing up, I thought Video-games would never help me become a stronger man!" Hisashi said, then turning around, stepping oustide and performing several breath attacks inspired by Skyrim and other games.

"**I know better now..."** The Dragon hero said insanely.

"INKO! Your hubby's acting crazy! Again!" Nana shouted just as Izuku and Shoto stepped in. "There you are! Weed gt into the gar...!"

All activity stopped when the adults saw how shaken the boys were.

MHOH

It turned out Izuku and Shoto had been wise to not fight the man who was claming to be Eri's 'father':

Kai Chisaki. A former prominent medical student before ties to the Yakuza with discovered. Suspected leader of the 8 Precepts of Death Gang. Even before this, he was borderline sociopathic in behaviour and obsessed with cleanliness. Also made it known that he believed Quirks were a sickness. His Quirk, Overhaul, allowed him to destroy and rebuild everything he touched at will, while removing any 'aliments.' Before Shoto and Izuku, he was last seen entering the home of a Yakuza head that was reported missing hours later.

There were rumors of a new item he was pushing; a bullet that destroyed Quirks. Things were so dark, Endeavour buried his pride and requested a team-up with All Might's Hero Agency. A request that was granted.

The kids were of course, told to stay at home. Unfortunately, Fuyumi was studying at a friends' host and Natsuo was out camping with some friends, leaving them home alone.

"I'm going."

Perhaps not too surprisingly, it was Himiko who had announced this. Hearing Eri's situation brought up memories of her parents...and she would be damned if she did nothing about this.

No surprise, her boyfriend and his brothers were quick to follow.

"Count me in." Katsuki followed, reaching into a closet and throwing her a packet of blood. "Uncle Enji's. Probably the safest; Granny never did tell us how Uncle Toshi's quirk works. Sides, Izu-Nii would be the only person to pull off a flawless disguise."

"I'm in." Shoto added. No one needed to ask Izuku, who whipped out...

"Scraps of paper?" Katsuki asked in confusion.

"Nope!" Izuku beamed, Toga joining him in explaining:

"Vivre cards!"

So now the kids knew how to get to where their parents were.

MHOH

The Heroes had not wasted any time. Once All Might's sidekick Sir Nighteye revealed everything he knew about Overhaul, it only took Enji and Kenji a few minutes to figure out where he would be based; a rundown, seemingly abandoned complex near a small neighbourhood that rarely saw any heroes come through.

Then they got a tip that an army of Yakuza was converging on a place that matched that description perfectly

In a fit of rage, fuelled by motherly instincts, Green Twister lifted up the entire complex the 8 Precepts were based, revealing the location of each and every member...and showcasing the bloodied medical room Eri was in.

"Take them all." Endevour and All Might, in rare agreement, announced. Their order was followed by Kai, who moved towards taking Eri somewhere else.

"Overhaul, these are some top tiers!" His right hand man tried to explain.

"We are indeed outmatched..." Tengai said knowingly. "But Overhaul is still a powerful enemy and our master."

He then unleashed his Quirk, causing spikes of crystals to emerge, only for a black and grey to appear.

"Perfect time! Aw man, a crystal guy is my first baddie?"

"...I don't believe I know who you are."

"And it'll stay that way! Duplication hero Twice!"

...

...

...

...

"He does that. It grows on you." Magne said, before the item she carried out her back grew a bird like head and then appeared in another thug's hand.

"Thanks, boy-o!"

Magne's jaw clenched.

"I'm a woman."

Some of the thugs recoiled, only for a large man to step in.

"Doesn't matter. You look strong"

He then threw a punch forward, but it was dodged and he got a punch to his face before his fists met Magne's.

"KENJI!" Green Twister shouted in worry.

"Get the kid, I'll be fine!" Magne said amid punches.

"Will you?"

An arrow hit Magne, and her movements paused. In spite of the ampe oppertunity, her opponent turned and roared:

"STAY OUT OF THIS, CHRONO!"

He then sat down.

"I'm not throwing another hit until that arrow's time goes off." He said, almost like a child. This had given All Might and Dragon Emperor enough time to get closer to their target, only to fall and feel dizzy.

"Man, what a couple of failures!" The sake guzzling member smirked. "And you call yourselves top tier?"

A burst of flame sent him flying backwards adn Endeavour glared at his brother and rival.

"Stay down, I'll handle this." He ordered. "Maybe then I'll redeem myself for what I almost did and prove that I am better than All Might and that the boys should look up to...!"

He clamped his hand over his mouth in embrassment, as one of the members, dressed in a hat and suit, walked upwards.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Unfortunately, he had forgotten about Twice, who sent him flying away just as another member put up a barrier around himself and the crystal user.

Overhaul, annoyed at this, took off a glove and touched the wall, warping the entire area into a jagged, moving terrain. Green Twister quickly got her family out in time, but Twice rushed forward.

"HA!" Twice crowed as he leapt between the sharpened walls and spikes, whipping out his measuring tape to slice them away. "This is easy! Gimme all ya got! Hey man! Cut me some slack; its my first hero gig!"

"It shows." Overhaul said as he continuned on his way to grab Eri.

The 8 Precepts wuickly recovered and rushed towards the heroes, only for an explosion and two neew characters to appear in between the two warring groups.

"Sorry we're late!" Clean Sheen announced. "Water Hose needed some help with a Villain."

Ignition remained silence but drew his sword as he helped Dragon Emperor to his feet.

"Wait...where's Kenji?" Green Twister asked.

"Over here!"

They looked over to see Magne surrounded by some of the Yakuza, including the theif who held her magnet high in a mocking way.

This actually amde the debuting heroine laugh.

"Oh, I get it now! You think I need my...? Oh no, no, no, no, no...! My Magnet just helps." Magne beamed, activating her Quirk and sending all but her opponent flying. Ignition and Clean Sheen raced to take care of them, but the knight's sword was eaten by one member before be was blown away.

Then Magnes opponent leapt back into the fray, and their fight began anew. All Might moved to intervene, but was held back by Clean Sheen.

"Let her do this.."

So they did, each racing to find Eri and deal with more Yakuza.

Fists blurred, blood was shed and masks and glasses where shattered. Magne remained standing strong even as pain ravaged her body, before finally using her Quirk and then rushing towards her foe to deliver a kick filled with every last bit of endurance she had left.

The man finally fell to the ground and his mask broke...revealing a smile.

"H-hell of a fight. Kenji, was it? Kenji...I'll remember your name for the rest of my life."

In spite of it all, Magne asked.

"And what's your name?"

"...Rappa."

Rappa then finally fell uncousious, and Magne collapsed onto her butt, exhaustion filling her form.

"Me go to sleep now. Nighty-night."

She then collasped into sleep, getting smiles of pride from the other heroes who looked and saw what she had done.

Those looks of pride turned to confusion and worry when...

"GIVE HER BACK, YOU BRATS!"

Overhaul was racing after three new faces, Eri being in the arms of the one in the lead; a famialr green haired boy.

"IZUKU?! SHOTO?! KATSUKI!?" The adults all shouted in shock, fear and anger.

Amidst all the fighting, the kids had found Eri and were now running for their lives; Himiko had taken out Chronostasis with a knife to the shoulder when she had seen him about to hit Eri, with Shoto freezing him and the few remaining Yakuza in place.

"RETURN ERI TO ME!" Kai roared in anger, shifting the ground to form a wave for him to ride after them.

"Ka-nii!"Izuku shouted, tossing Eri to his blonde brother, who quickly grabbed Eri and began unleashing explosions at full power to glide away from trouble.

"Don't look down or let go, kid!" He ordered

Izuku then transformed into a gigantic 9 tailed fox and swung his tails at the wave, sending the Yakuza flying. Overhaul instead fell forwards, determined to destroy him before a streak of flames burnt off one of his arms. His arm was repaired a second later as he leaned backwards and fell towards his men.

Without a second thought, he slammed his hands down and a mess of blood overtook the area, before he re-emerged, mutated into a monstrous creature of concrete, steel and screaming minions.

"...Okay, that right there?" Toga said. "That is messed up. And bull."

**(AN: You KNOW its bad when Toga says that)**

The mutation charged towards the fox, who vanished within Izuku who then declared:

**CRAZY DIAMOND!**

A blue and pink humanoid appeared next to Izuku, unleashing a fury of blows while roaring:

"DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA!"

After a flurry of punches, the monster was separated into Overhaul, his goons and various bits of rubble, some of which hit Izuku and sent him crashing. Shoto quickly put up some ice to cushion his brother's fall and keep the maddened Yakuza away, but Overhaul instead sent him flying by destroying the ice.

Shoto barely ahd time to realize he had been caught in more ice. He looked up to see someone he hadn;t expected:

"Mom?"

Rei Todoroki, now Blizzard, smiled at her son.

Meanwhile, Overhaul marched towards Izuku, using his Quirk to create a wall around them.

"You think you're going to come in an destroy everything I've built? Men can be replaced and the Yakuza still have connections. I'll find Eri and the other boy; all you've done is out off the inevitable. Besides, you're the real villain here; trying to 'save Eri?' Please, all Eri is good for is destroying things; she rewound her father into non-existence when she was a baby. When her mom left and I put the boss to sleep, it was a piece of cake to grab her. And besides, she's fed, has toys and is making the world a better place without Quirks. So I make a mess here and there, I'll bring her back. And if I can't, she'll die knowing she cured Quirks and helped me pay back her grandpa. But...I'm Not. Bringing you. Back, brat."

He then noticed Izuku was smirking.

".Why are...?"

"You really are a moron, as Ka-nii would say." Izuku puleld out a Transponder Snail, walkie talkie and crystal balls...which was broadcasting Kai's entire rant to the whole city.

"...Any last words?" Overhaul, too enrgaed to care, asked as he reached forward as Dragon Emperor and Green Twister finally broke through.

"IZUKU!"

The boy simply shouted out four words:

**STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!**

A blue humanoid suddenly appeared beside Izuku as the world stopped all around him.

5 Seconds...

As he stood up, the boy glared at Overhaul with every ounce of hate in his body.

This...this...Izuku didn't know WHAT to call whatever was in front of him; but it sure as hell was not human; how in the world did he sleep at night, killing and reviving a little girl, using her to make weapons and filling her head with the idea she didn't deserve to exist? That she was a curse?

4 Seconds...

It was a shame that it had been Izuku who had gotten this far: Where it Katsuki or Shoto, the man would've either been killed outright or frozen in ice forever. But Izuku?

3 Seconds...

Reading all those manga? Watching all that anime? It gave him plenty of ideas to make scumbags suffer without killing them and still appear heroic.

2 Seconds...

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**

Two more Izuku materialized beside him, each calling out a stand of their own:

**CRAZY DIAMOND!**

To repair any damage Overhaul was about to suffer, just so that Izuku could inflict enough damage to burn off his anger.

**GOLD EXPERIENCE!**

To make something filled with life out of failure of an existence

1 Second...

He clenched his fists, which erupted into exploding flames and grew claws as he floated upwards.

"Time flows." Izuku declared

0 Seconds...

Time resumed and the three adults saw there were now 3 Izuku, 3 humanoid spirits...and to make matters worse? Izuku was PISSED.

"Oh shi...!" Overhaul started, four fists meeting his face.

"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!" Star Platinum the World started the beating off.

"DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA! DORA!" Crazy Diamond followed in suit.

"MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!MUDA!" Gold Experience joined in, then adding an enraged. "WRRRRRRRRRYYYYY!"

After seven full minutes, a bloodied, broken and whimpering Overhaul, with flowers and ladybugs growing out of him, smashed through walls and landed at the feet of Endeavour and All Might.

Izuku then Flash-Stepped towards the man and delivered one final punch...on what used to be/remained of Overhaul's manhood.

As he panted his anger away, Toga came up towards him and repeated his action. Katsuki, drecnged in sweat and exhausted, landed nearby and Eri ran into Toga's arms. The three teens smiled, proud of themselves...before they realized that their parents were standing in front of them.

"...Kids." Mitsuki said, a smile on her face but her tone promising pain. "What. Exactly. Are you doing here?"

"...Izuku and Katsuki made me do it!" Shoto quickly said, pointing to his brothers..

"WHAT?!" Katsuki roared. "YOU SHITTY ASS LIAR, YOU WERE JUST AS ON BOARD AS..!"

"You suggested it!" Izuku shouted,

"LOOK!" Endeavour roared. "I don't care WHOSE idea it was. All four of you are doing the dishes, cleaning the halls or something you don't like doing for the next two months. Is that clear?"

"Yes father/Uncle Enji."

"MY BABY!"

Izuku was taken into a hug by his parents, who covered him with kisses just as the chief of police marched forward.

"Normally, I'd have to take the children in for viglantee violence and unlawful use of Quirks..." He began

"They were experimenting on a ittle girl!" Himiko snapped.

"We saved...!" Shoto started.

"Like I said, normally." The chief cut them off. "Now. Officially, the heroes will receive all the credit for this and your roles will be covered up. However...I thank you kids for what you did. You truly are heroes tonight...espiecally in this little girl's eyes."

The teens looked to see that Eri's eyes were indeed focused on them, a child-like awe and worship clear.

BANG!

It happened so fast, yet was clear to all:

Himiko had tossed Eri to Izuku and pushed Katsuki out of the way of a maddened Overhaul's bullet, which entered her shoulder and sent her flying and falling to the ground.

"HIMIKO!"

Katsuki raced towards his girlfriend, the rest of the family following. Toga breathed away the pain and cupped Katsuki and Eri's faces, happy they were safe.

"NO MORE QUIRK!" Overhaul babbled insanely. "SAY BYE BYE TO BEING A HERO!"

Once again, he didn't expect his response.

"Aw well." Toga shrugged, a nonchalant tone in her voice. "My quirk wasn't that cute to begin with. And sides, I can still become a hero with my knives!"

Kai then realized several knuckles being cracked behind him. He barely had a second to gulp before the Bakugo family pummelled him even further into a coma.

"I retract my punishment. The three BOYS will be doing whatever we decide on," Endeavour said, giving Himiko a saddned but proud look.

"Its because I'm a girl, isn't it?" Himiko asked, getting no response.

All Might and Endeavour shook hands as Rei helped get Kenji to a hospital where the grinjing transgender woman would recover quickly.

"Well, if nothing else?" Izuku said. "This confirms something for me."

"What's that?" Hisashi asked his son.

Izuku took oit and opened a notebook, revealing his plan.

"Izu-nii, that is pure evil!" Katsuki said in shock...before smiling in pride. "I love it!"

"As do I." Endeavour beamed.

"I also approve." Sir Nighteye followed.

MHOH

"RISE, PORUNGA!"

A few days later, Izuku had gathered the Dragonballs and proceeded with his plan.

"**I AM PORUNGA, DRAGON OF LOVE! YOU HAVE COLLECT...OH! IT IS YOU, LITTLE GREEN ONE."** Porunga spied his summoner. **"IS IT TIME TO ENACT PERMANENT MULTIVERSE PEACE?"**

"Nah, not just yet." Izuku said. "Give it a couple more generations. See if we can figure it out."

"**THEN HOW MIGHT I BE OF SERVICE?"**

The first wish, while selfless, was now also done to spite the man that Izuku could safely say he LOATHED with a passion:

"I wish that no one was Quirkless anymore or ever again!" Izuku declared.

"**DONE-ZO."**

"Next, I wish...that the ones that hurt Eri would never know peace, but live long lives."

"Seriously think this is kind of a waste of a wish..." Enji replied.

"Why?" Shoto asked his father.

"There's this unspoken rule in jail, young Todoroki..." All Might explained. "Anyone who harms a child is the lowest of the low, the scum of scum. The guards are more than happy to ignore any...incidents with them."

"Like in the...?" Natsuo started.

"Yes."

"**SADISTIC...BUT DONE."**

The 8 Precepts of Death wouldn't make it past a week. And no one would care. Kai Chisaki would later try and fail to commit suicide before resigning himself as a...well...I can't say here.

"And for my final wish..."

"**YOU ****STILL ****CANNOT WISH FOR IMMORTALITY JUST YET."** Porunga cut in. **"WHILE YOU HAVE SEEN THE LOWEST POINT OF LIFE IN THIS VENTURE, YOU DO NOT YET UNDERSTAND THE COMPLETE WEIGHT OF A LIFE."**

"...Okay." Izuku mused.

"Um, Izu-Nii?"

The boy looked to see his brother looking over him and shooting a look at Toga.

"Then...I wish for Himiko Toga to be given a new Quirk she'll love and master!"

"**AS YOU COMMAND SO IT SHALL BE. SHE SHALL HAVE TO UNLOCK THIS HERSELF...BUT I WAGER YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT. BIG GREEN OUT!"**

MHOH

"And with that, you are now Eri's legal guardians." A judge smiled warmly a few days later. "I'd say take care of her...but considering its you two...I doubt I need to,"

Dragon Emperor and Green Twister took the custody paperwork and looked down at their new daughter Eri, who burst into tears, hugging Inko with all the might in her little body. Hisashi and Izuku quickly joined, followed by Shoto and Enji. Before long, all of the family had joined in.

She wasn't alone anymore. And she never would be again.

**Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

**Next Chapter: The Selection Exam marks the beginning of the adventures! And not just at UA; other heroes will reach out towards the brothers and their classmates...including ANOTHER character with Multiple Quirks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otaku Hero 7**

**Selection Exam**

Before long, the day had come. The day they had been working their whole lives towards: The UA selection exam.

The morning began with a song:

"Every morining...I wake up just the..."

KABOOM!

SIZZLE...

"Ka-nii!"

"What the heck did I say about that meme crud, Izu-nii?!"

Still getting used to his brother's now toned down/ almost nonexistent potty mouth, Izuku countered with:

"That was a different song! And it fits with us!"

"Same band and I don't care!"

"...Just once, could we wake up normally?" Shoto yawned.

"Nope!" A happy voice beamed.

Shoto and Izuku looked to see Himiko was in Katsuki's bed, a grin on her face.

"...Himiko? H-how long have you...?"

"All night." Himiko beamed. "And don't worry, it was just kissing."

Katsuki pouted, making a note to do ANYTHING for his folks to give him his own room when he got back today.

Izuku then excused himself and went to the next room, where he found a sleeping Eri. With a gentle smile, he moved some hair from her face and kissed her horn, waking her up.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He smiled.

"Morning, Izu-nii." Eri beamed as her brother took her into his arms and made his way back to his room.

The five then got dressed, had a small breakfast left by their parents (who got called away for Hero work but wished the luck) and then headed towards the door, only to see a lizard man with light purple hair standing there.

"Oh, you must be the babysitter!" Izku realized. "Thank you for coming early and on such short notice. Come in, please!"

The man stepped in and was greeted by an adorable little girl hugging his leg and looking at him in awe.

"You look really cool, Mister!"

The man was obviously not expecting this and smiled before clearing some tears from his eye.

"Thank you..."

Eri just kept smiling as Toga gave the man, one Shuichi Iguchi, the rundown of the place and Eri's schedule as the boys began to step out the door.

"Anikis! Nee-chan!"

They turned to see little Eri running towards them, her arms filled with small bentos.

"You almost forgot your lunches!"

One could've told Eri that it was only a morning test and they'd grab lunch later...but not the siblings.

"...You're too good for this world." Shoto said, taking his bento.

"Never change, kiddo. Never change." Katsuki followed.

"You are so cute it should be illegal!" Himiko followed, giving the now giggling little girl a hug and kiss.

Izuku knelt down and hugged his baby sister.

"Behave for Mr. Iguchi, okay?"

"I will!" Eri beamed.

The teens then left to catch the train. Eri would have a wonderful day with her babysitter, who would soon find steady employment in that job.

"So, we're all in still in agreement taht if anything ever makes Eri cry, we'll happily give up being heroes to destroy it, right?" Izuku asked.

"Of course."

"Duh!"

"Ma and pa would understand."

Before long, there they stood; in front of the giant, U shaped building. Jitters began to overtake them, but the kids slapped them away. Izuku took the first step forward...

And promptly began to fall towards the ground when he tripped on his own feet.

'_Oh the irony_.' He mused. _'The cold, cruel, hard irony. I have powers eclipsing Gods and yet I'll die tripping on my own...why have I not hit the ground yet?' _

"There you go."

He felt two arms position him back upright and then realized there was nothing holding him to the oh wait, never mind there was the ground.

"Sorry I used my quirk on you..." The speaker, a very cute girl with brown hair, rosy cheeks and adorable smile said. "I figured you didn't want to get hurt."

"Uh...bah duh...Ari...Than...You! Me Izu...Name...What...?" Izuku tried to respond, his brain short-circuited.

"Please forgive him." Himiko said. "He's not used to people helping him."

"And he's trying to say thank you." Katsuki translated. "His name's Izuku."

"Well Izuku? My name is Ochako Uraraka." The girl smiled, reaching for a handshake that the boy quickly returned, albeit still shocked. "Well, I better get going! Good luck in case I don't see you!"

Ochako beamed as she headed off to her exam room.

For a full minute the world was silent. Before anyone could say anything...

"HOLY COW I JUST TALKED TO A PRETTY GIRL!" Izuku realized.

"You didn't actually talk." Shoto pointed out, but he was ignored.

Izuku, his face still frozen, looked to his brothers and simply said:

"I Understand!" 

He then raced off, hoping to properly thank the girl before she took her exam, leaving Katsuki, Shoto and Himiko smirking. 

"So...whose telling Auntie Inko and Uncle Hisashi?" The ashen blonde asked. 

"Now, now, Katsuki..." Shoto reprimanded his cousin/brother. "Let us wait and see how this goes. Just because they look adorable together and Izu-nii has inherited Uncle Hiashi's adoration of round faces and kind natures..." 

"You already texted them, didn't you?" Himiko butted in. 

"...Perhaps." Shoto mused. "Does this mean you WON'T tease me about..."

"Just for today..." Katsuki began, before looking shocked. "Oh speak of the devil! Sup Ponytail?"

Shoto gave a look of disbelief.

"Nice try, I'm not falling for that aga..."

"Shoto?" a kind and matured yet still young and happy voice inquired, making the two toned boy's eyes widen, his form tighten and his face lush as he turned and saw:

"M-M-M-M-Mo-Mo-MOMO?!"

Indeed; there stood Momo Yayoruzu, dressed in a from fitting red sweater, a lovely blue jacket and skirt, boot and with a purse on her shoulder, wth a surprised look on her face.

"Hello Shoto. Good to see you." She smiled sweetly, apparently not noticing the boy stumbling over words.

"This so cute it hurts." Toga whispered to her boyfriend, who nodded in agreement before he asked:

"Thought you were already in, Ponytail. What, come to prove it like us?"

"Sadly, no." Momo sighed. "While my parents agreed there was indeed merit of me being here, our schedules wouldn't allow it. Mother and I were actually heading to meet up with father at the airport before she has a meeting. This week is the last before UA and a major deal, so we're trying to make the most of it. Back to topic, mother spotted you and asked me if I wanted to wish you all luck. Obviously I did...Not that you need it."

Katsuki and Toga smirked at the confidence their friend had them.

"Where is Izuku?" Momo asked.

"Oh, he's in love and chasing after her to wish her luck after she saved his life." Himiko said bluntly, making Momo's eyes widen and glow.

"What?! And I missed it?! Well, please! When this is done, send me an email describing EVERYTHING! What does she look like? How did they meet? What's her Quirk? And...Oh sorry!"

She recomposed herself and place a hand on Shoto's shoulder.

"Good luck, Shoto. You'll be great."

As she turned to leave, Shoto quickly added

"H-have a wonderful day with your parents! I hope we're in the same class!"

Momo smiled and waved back to him before re-entering the limo and driving off.

Shoto let out a sigh of happiness and elation...which soon turned to groans when he saw Katsuki and Himiko giving him knowing looks.

"Come on, Romeo. Or we'll miss the test." Himiko dragged the dual elemental away.

"You can daydream about making out with her later." Katsuki added.

"I WAS NOT DAYDREAMING ABOUT THAT!" Shoto snapped. "I was daydreaming about how Momo is going to become a great heroine who makes whatever is needed on the spot, her kind smile and beautiful laughter and the way her face lights up when—I just gave you more fuel for teasing didn't I?"

The other two said nothing, simply walking to the testing room.

MHOH

The written test was easy. An hour later, the cousins found themself in a very crowded gym, where President Mic appeared.

"Can I get a 'HEEEEEY!'?"

"HEEEEEY!" Himiko and Izuku chanted together...and being the only ones who did so.

"I like you two!" Mic said. "Bit got a job to do, so listen well!"

Mic then explained how the practical part of the test would work; for 10 minutes students would face off against 5 different types of robots they were expected to destroy.

Izuku quickly jotted down what Mic was saying, even doodling the robots, each worth a different amount of points...save for one.

"Excuse me!" A tall and musuclar boy with glasses suddenly stood up, getting Mic's attention. "The form said there where 4 robots, yet you show us 5! Please explain, this would be a great insult to UA otherwise! And you!"

The boy called out, pointing to Izuku.

"Me?" The broccoli haired boy asked.

"Yes you! You've been doodling and muttering the entire time! If this is a game to you, leave!"

This did not sit well for Katsuki and Shoto, who let it known bu activating their Quirks while Toga flung a knife that just barely missed the boy, hissing at him all the way.

"HEY, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH OUR BRO?!" Katsuki shouted. "COME ON AND SAY IT TO OUR FACES, YA FOUR EYED JACKASS!"

Shoto simply looked at Izuku, who nodded yes. And with a firm tone in his voice yet a smirk on his face, he used his ice to show the boy his cousin's notes, quickly adding:

"It's called making notes. Helps retain information? To help do your best? What, you expect others to just listen and retain?"

The bespectacled boy held his tongue, but a blush had covered his cheeks. A few laughed at the interaction, and the cousin-siblings plus one settled in for the rest of the lecture.

Apparently the fifth robot was worth 0 points and taking it on meant automatic failure.

The four then split up into different zones, which they had expected; if they were all in the same, they'd hog all the action.

MHOH

Just before the practical started, Izuku looked around one last time for Ochako, quickly finding her. As he made his way over, the glasses-wearing boy once again stuck his nose in Izuku's business.

"Are you trying to distract others from concentrating?"

Fed up with this and desperate to give the girl a proper thank you, Izuku decided to indulge in his powers; unleashing a wave of King's Will Haki from One piece and focusing on the boy in question.

"I'm TRYING to thank that girl for helping me out earlier. Do you always assume the worst of everyone?" He asked.

The boy shaken but still standing, said nothing.

It was then that Izuku noticed something; almost ALL of the examinees in his zone were passed out on the floor! Aside from him and the boy, there was Ochako, a very shiny boy with blonde hair and another girl who seemed to be keeping to herself but now watched him with interest.

"...Oops."

Apparently he needed to train his Haki more. Like...a LOT more.

"Serves ya right!"

They looked over to see Katsuki, who had spied everything from the top of a building in his neighbouring zone.

"Good job bro! And for the record, four eyes? You're lucky Shoto ain't near; he's the REAL protective one! He'd give you the Captain America Treatment!"

MHOH

From the viewing room, filled with UA staff, the parents of the Midoriaya-Bakugo-Todoroki-Shimura family, the JLA and the Avengers, one super solider turned and asked.

"...The Captain America treatment? How long has that been a thing? IS that a thing?"

No one answered, the starting alarm going off.

MHOH

Bakugo began to make quick work of the bots, delighted he could go all out for once.

Then he spied a boy with a sleepy look in his eyes and purple hair asking people to do things...and they happened. He quickly figured it out and leapt down to take care of a bot that had snuck up behind him.

"Brainwashing, huh? Kickass Quirk."

This took the boy by suprise and desperately, he ordered:

"You will not..."

Bakugo destroyed another bot that had escaped the boys' sight.

"Don't worry. I ain't gonna blab. We could use heroes with a Quirk like yours. Calm down riots, help rescue hostages by asking for them..."

"What's your name?" The boy cut him off.

"Katsuki Bakugo-Midoriya-Todoroki-Shimura." The blonde beamed. "Remember it! So...team-up, what's your name?"

"It's Histohi Shinsho." The boy said. "And yeah. Let's."

The two would dominate their zone.

MHOH

Shoto had leapt into action, using his ice to make a rail for him to ride and blasting away bots left and right with his flames. Whenever debris came near, he'd freeze it...

Unless some air suddenly stopped and moved it away.

"Nice work!"

The speaker was a boy Shoto's age, dressed in a cap and floating on air.

**Inasa Yoarashi. His Quirk; Whirlwind. Inasa's Quirk grants him the ability to manipulate the air around him. He can create incredible gusts of wind, and has incredibly fine control over them, being able to delicately handle people while clearing away rubble using various different types of winds**

"Thanks. You too." Shoto mused, his ears ringing from the boy, but seeing no harm with him.

"I believe heroes should be hot-blooded! If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to join this white-hot battle! Please and... thank you!"

Shoto smiled.

"I think I can get behind that. Shoto Todoroki."

Inasa's eyes widened and hardened a bit...but then softened as he took Shoto's hand in his own.

"Inasa Yoarashi! Lets show these bots our Hot-Blooded spirit!"

The two elemental heroes then raced forwards. By the time that it was over, they would've crushed all the robots...and be smiling at each other in respect.

MHOH

Toga stabbed a knife into the CPU of a 3-Pointer and giggled as she watched it spark before the life faded from it.

"Man, it's almost TOO easy!"

"Hey, thanks for helping us, Kero."

Toga looked to see two girls there. One had features of a frog and long green hair tied in a bow and the other looked relatively normal sans the snake head and frizzy mane of red hair.

Many would be...unsettled with such sights. But not Toga.

"O...M...GEEEEEEEEEEE!" Toga squealed as she zipped up to the two girls. "You're both so CUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

The frog girl tilted her head while the snake girl flustered.

"R-Really?"

"That's rather nice of you to say, Kero. What's your name?" The frog girl asked.

"Himiko Toga-Midoriya-Bakugou-Todoroki! But you can call me Himiko."

The two girls looked surprised to see she was related to a famous hero family but both then smiled.

"So, what're your names?" Himiko asked.

"I-I'm Habuko Mongoose." The snake headed girl said.

**Habuko Mongoose. Her Quirk: Paralysis: By staring into someone's eyes, Habuko can paralyze their muscles for three seconds. However, the subject is still conscious while being immobilized**

"Tsuyu Asui, just call me Tsuyu or Tsu." The froggy girl replied.

**Tsuyu Asui. Her Quirk; Frog. She can do anything a frog can do: hopping long distances, jumping, sticking to walls, extending her tongue, which can lift an entire person's body, up to a maximum of 20 meters, ejecting / washing her stomach, secreting toxic, sticky liquid, and camouflage. However, when she is in cold environments for too long, she is unable to use her Quirk and goes into hibernation.**

Another robot suddenly appeared, chasing down a boy so small thatn Himiko thought he must be near Eri's age.

"One sec." She said to her new friends and she bit down onto her lip, drawing blood that quickly formed into a whip.

**BLOODY BLOW: RIPPER STREET!**

Himiko brought the weapon down, slicing the bot clean in two, along with the sidewalk and a few pieces of junk.

Teh boy then leapt towards her...onto her legs, which he began to smell...before Himiko tore him off and Tsuyu used her tongue to flatten him into a wall.

_**Mineta Owned Count: 1**_

"Two things. On; I'm taken. Two; what's your blood-type?" Himiko asked, annoyed but interested When the barely conscious boy gave his answer, she smiled. "Perfect, I got just enough of that!"

A string of blood floated up from Himiko and then worked itself into the injured student.

**Himiko Toga. Her New Quirk; Bloody Body, allows Toga to transform her body into blood she can harden or shape into various shapes. She can also perform blood transfusions. However, she must shed some blood first in order to use the Quirk...at least for now.**

"Not a pretty Quirk, but it helps."

Tsuyu and Habuko smiled, some awe in this girl being so comfortable with her Quirk and using it to help someone without a second thought.

Just then, a slew of robots appeared.

"So, who wants which?" Himiko asked.

"No preference. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"I've got the left. Himiko, center. Tsuyu, the right." Habuko said.

The three girls leapt forward and proceded to trounce all the bots.

MHOH

Izuku had not been having any trouble getting points; with only four conscious other contestants after his little 'Haki' accident, there were more than enough robots to go around.

He was hoping the students he'd knocked out would get the chance to try again...and made a note to send apology baskets to the ones whose names he could find. Then again, if they were knocked out by a beginer's Haki, that implied their wills weren't as strong as those who had stayed standing, never mind barely affected, so...

Maybe he did something good. Uncle Enji at least would vouch for that,

And then...the 0 Pointer showed up: A Godzilla sized mech complete with arms, a tail and tank tire legs.

Instantly, any confidence Izuku had been building up died. As many of the other students began to run, Izuku racked his brain trying to think up a way out of this situation; Mic had said it was a target to be avoided and to take it on meant you failed, but surely a hero...?

"Ow..."

Izuku paused all of sudden and saw Ochako's legs were buried under some rubble...and without a second thought raced forward and did what may have just been the stupidest thing he'd ever done;

He gobbled down a golden lock and made a vow; save Ochako no matter what.

He didn't realize that the others had stopped running. And he didn't care.

Izuku leapt upwards. Now right in front of the 0-Pointer's head, Izuku channelled every bit of his strength into his arm, which was blackened and hardened by Haki, then surrounded by flames and ice. He then focused on the strongest people he could think of at the moment:

From Whitebeard, a bubble formed around his fist. From Allen Walker, Innocene overtook his arm, ready to banish anything evil. From Saitama, a red glove.

And then came the images his siblings, cousins, parents, uncles, aunts and All Might.

**Flashback**

**Two days after saving Eri**

"_I have decided to pass my Quirk onto Izuku." Toshinori had bluntly stated. "Before anyone objects, let me explain."_

_All held their tongues._

"_Katsuki and Shoto's Quirks are already very powerful on their own, and while they could make great additions to the Quirk, I fear the damage One for All enhanced Flames, ice and explosions would cause."_

_All were in agreement of this; considering what All Might's punches alone could do...Even Endeavour was able to see the merit to this._

"_Now, onto Mirio and Himiko. Both of them have skills that would benefit the Quirk; Permeation and natural fighting skills, on top of the hard work ethic both have. And the fact that Mirio will graduate next year would help set me at ease"_

_Sir Nighteye beamed in pride of his protege, who was currently playing patty cake with Eri and skimming through Izuku's notes. The sidekick of All Might may once have not considered Izuku worthy and caled out his friend on favouritism...but having a student himself had made him stop and appreciate things: _

_He was no better with Mirio, after all._

"_But both actually refused." Toshinori said. "Mirio is already likely to make the Top 50 list at least when he graduates without One for All and Himiko is dead-set on becoming an Underground Heroine."_

_Nighteye's pride grew even more as Masaru playfully messed with his future daughter-in-law's hair as said girl was brought into a hug by Katsuki._

"_And of course...the time needed for the Quirk to properly integrate into the user." Nana cut in. "Toshi may have been able to use 100% right off the bat, but it took three years for him to master the Quirk. The only reason I was able to use it without too much trouble was because Roku-honey and I worked together so long it became second nature."_

"_So, it makes sense to give it to a younger person." Inko added, looking at her son, who was torn between elation and worry, which was slighted when Eri gave her big brother a hug,_

"_I'm not going to force this one you, Izuku." Toshinori said, taking off one of his hairs. "Whether or not you accept, I have no doubt you and your brothers will surpass me one day. Give it some time. And if you ever do decide to take up the mantle...eat this."_

_The room went quiet._

"_...Huh?"_

**Present**

The power grew even greater as he recalled Nana and Toshinori's words on how to activate One for All.

'_So clench your butt cheeks, kiddo...AND SHOUT THIS FROM THE DEPTHS OF YOUR HEART...!"_

"SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

Izuku's palm hit the robot dead on, sending it flying into the sky and causing a rumble that was felt throughout all of Japan. The sky suddenly cracked and then shook even more, an updraft pushing everything upwards.

MHOH

The robot itself simply flew throughout the atmosphere and deep into space, only stopping when it passed a nearby Nova Core ship.

"...Those guardians better not have had anything to do with that!" A Nova Officer groaned.

"Ok, why do they always assume it's our fault?!"

"I am Groot."

"So what if it is half the time?"

"I am Groot."

"Let's just keep going..."

"...I am Groot."

"We'll grab something later."

"...I am Groot."

"I am also hungry, lanky Groot."

MHOH

"YES! WOOHOOO! OH YEAH! THAT'S MY BOY!" Dragon Emperor hollered in joy and pride from the viewing room.

Inko was holding back tears of worry and pride in her baby boy, being calmed by her sisters.

While All Might shared his former lover's joy in Izuku's act, he settled for a simple smile and grin.

'_Looks like I made the right call after all.'_

Endeavour alone was not celebrating his nephew's acts. He wasn't even looking on in pride in Shoto, depsute feeling that. Instead, his focus was on Batman.

"My words still stand." The Dark Knight said.

"As do mine."

A few days ago, The World's Greatest Detective had reached out to the #2 Japanese hero to inform him ('as a courtesy') that he had developed several ways to take down Izuku if he ever went rogue. Enji had outright destroyed the phone in rage, then burrowed Natsuo's and spent an hour ranting at the JLA member on how Izuku was ten times the hero either of them where and that there was no way his nephews or children could fall down the path of villainy.

Perhaps the man was slightly biased in favour towards his nephew, but he didn't care.

Then Batman had said three words:

"Touya is alive."

Enji had yet to tell his wife about this, but it was quite clear to see that his dislike for his American counterpart had gone up considerably.

Banishing those thoughts, Enji turned to see his wife and Mitsuki collecting several wads of cash from the heroes who had been skeptical of their children succeeding.

MHOH

'_CRAP!'_

Izuku shouted internally when the pain finally reached his brain: Even with Haki and the strength of his fictional heroes, the full power of One for All was too great for him and his arm was now reddened, bloodied and limp.

In all honesty, he hadn't thought past 'saving Ochako.'

Ordinarily, our hero would've popped a Senzu bean and been done with. However, in is rush to save the nice girl, Izuku had failed to notice that when he raced forward...they had fallen out of his pocket.

So here he was, racking his brain in an attempt to recall something from the many manga he and read or Quirks he had studied that would enable him to heal his arm. Then it would be easy for him to shift his weight and land on his feet.

The problem with that? Everything that DID come to his mind either required the limb to be missing or amputated so as to be regenerated, only fixed up a little bit immediately, could only be used on others or shaved off years of his life in order to use. As devoted to heroism that he was, Izuku was not QUITE willing to cast off life points just yet.

A shadowy creature suddenly appeared and helped Izuku get closer to the ground; a creature he recognized as a Heartless from the Kingdom Hearts games. It cushioned him until he felt a hand slap his cheek and his form becoming weightless.

"R-release!" Ochako said, putting her fingers together and bringing herself and Izuku to the ground. Before she could rush towards him, she lost her breakfast. However, she quickly then helped Izuku into a sitting position.

"You okay?" Izuku asked.

"Am I okay?" Ochako asked. "How can you...? Look at yourself Izuku! Your arm...!"

Izuku smiled, the pain no longer as bad as it had been before.

"As long as you're safe...it was worth it." He smiled.

The creature suddenly appeared, holding the bag of Senzu beans and handing it to Ochako. The girl smiled gratefully at the creature and fed her savior one; instantly restoring colour to his arm and resetting his bones. It still ached a bit, but was no manageable.

"Good job, Toby!" A new voice cooed as the creature rushed over towards it and began to act like a happy dog being petted. "Whose a good Shadow Heartless? You are! Oh, yes you are! Yes, you are!"

It was a girl.

A petite girl with a boyish face and brown-blonde hair in a boyish cut, brown eyes and dressed in a black and purple

"Thank you..." Ochako started.

The girl suddenly morphed into Goofy and responded

"Gorsh! Twas nuthing!"

She then returned to normal, only to transform again, this time into a cartoon Batman.

"I like him. He's shiny."

She then returned to normal.

"Sorry. My quirk kind of just...does that sometimes."

Ochako and Izuku, however, were in awe...just as the girl soon was.

"You can turn into cartoons!" Izuku realized.

"And you can turn anime and manga into reality! Please tell me your name is Izuku Midoriya-Bakugo-Todoroki!"

Izuku's eyes widened, but he nodded befor being taken into a hug.

"I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE!" She then composed herself. "Heh, Sorry about that. My name is Bella...and I have four Quirks too."

**Arabella D. Hyna. Quirks; Toon shape-shifting, Golem creation, Tales series arts and ID Barrier manipulation**

**To be continued...**

**Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

**So...how was that?**

**Major props from LethalSpreg and Generalhyna for their aid in making this story even more interesting; giving Himiko a circle of BFFFs and introducing a second Multi-Quirk user who will tie into both MHA canon and set up two major arcs down the road.**

**Keep safe and warm**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Day has Come**

Before long, it was time for the school year to begin. And what a beginning it would be.

A week after the selection exams, the acceptance letters had come in the mail. While the brothers and Himiko already knew they were getting in on Endeavour's recommendation alone, as well as Eraserhead's interest in Himiko, actually hearing the words;

"Welcome...to UA, my Hero Academia!"

To actually hear those words from their hero, All Might himself, had been one of the greatest moments of their young lives. And to hear the man proclaim his pride in each and every one of them for their collaboration with other students and rushing to save those in danger regardless of the consequences?

Lets just say that not even Katsuki had been dry eyed and leave it at that.

MHOH

The kids awoke to the smell of warm food that they could each recognize from miles away; all their favourite meals, served piping hot with all the trimmings:

For Izuku there was Katsudon, for Katsuki lay three Spicy Omelettes. Soba for Shoto, a breakfast steak with scrambled eggs for Himiko and for little Eri a small mountain of Apple Cinnamon pancakes.

"Thank you mom/Auntie Inko!" They beamed happily as they began to dig into breakfast.

"Oh, actually..."Inko confessed. "Grandma made breakfast today."

Nana Shimura, dressed in an apron that read 'kiss the cook' then walked into the room, having just had her morning shower.

"Haven't done this since Inko, Nerumi, Mitsuki and Kotaro where kids." She mused, a sad smile crossing her face when she'd come to her missing son. However, not wanting to rain on her grandchildren's parade, she put on a smile and coyly asked how she did.

The ravenous devouring of food was all the answer she needed.

And yes, Nana had finally come to accept the title of 'grandma'. It was little Eri that finally made her swallow her pride and admit she was no longer just a mother; now her daughters had adorable children who were following in her footsteps and would need love and guidance.

Besides, just because she was a grandmother didn't mean she had to lose her 'cool' factor.

"Where's father?" Shoto and Izuku asked, just as Rei and Fuyumi came and served themselves some tea.

"Oh you know your father, Shoto." Rei explained. "Ever since uncle Hisashi mastered his flying, EVERY time they get an alert, he tries to get there before anyone else..."

"Jin and Kenji went with them." Fuyumi added, then pulling out a sheet of paper. "But, they all left this for you guys."

Izuku, cleaning his mouth, took the paper and read the contents.

'_Hey kids. Sorry we can't be here to see you off. But, in lieu of this, we wrote this:_

_Words cannot describe how proud we are of each and every one of you; smart, determined, devoted to doing the right thing (even IF its not your place)..._

Evidently, their parents were still a little angry about the four sneaking off to save Eri before they had even begun to train as heroes.

_This job, being a hero, is never easy, despite what you were told growing up and your amazing Quirks. It's going to throw things at you; troublesome civilians, know nothing know-it-alls, policies and procedures that never stay in place for long enough for you to remember and situations you can never be prepared for._

_But you all just keep doing your best. That's all we can ever ask._

_And Eri-chan? You have a great first day of school yourself.'_

The five's eyes teared up slightly, but smiles remained on their faces as they scarfed down their breakfasts just as the Bakugos came down to eat.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Inko.

"Yes mom." Izuku assured his mother

"Have a great day, kids!" Mitsuki beamed, tossing Katsuki and Himiko something.

"Oh, right!" Rei and Inko realized, quickly rushing inside and handing their sons hand-made costumes; a green onesie with All Might Horns for Izuku and a half red half white kimmino for Shoto.

"We're so proud of you all." Rei smiled, hugging her youngest son, who returned the hug. "And Mr. Yotsubashi helped us get these ready for you."

"You probably won't need them for a while, but..." Inko started, only for Izuku to cut her off with a hug.

"Thank you mom."

Soon, all the families were hugging, when a car horn suddenly filled their ears.

"Speak of the devil." Rei chuckled as a limo pulled up in front of them.

"Izzy! Katsplosion! Sho-bro! Himi-Hime!" Rikiya beamed as he popped up from the sunroof. "Ready for the best days of your life? Just for today, you four ride in style!"

Eri giggled at the beak nosed man before turning to Inko and asking:

"Mommy, whose that?"

"Rikiya Yotsubashi at your service, little lady." The man smiled with a bow. "I guess you could say I'm a fan of your brothers and sister; helping them in school and letting people know how amazing they are."

Eri's eyes shined in admiration of the man who was helping her siblings.

Right after the Selection Exam, Izuku had accepted the sponsorship from Deternat, with the condition Katsuki, Shoto and Himiko also receive it. The former boss of his father had been happy to accept the terms.

The teens gave their parents one last hug and entered the limo, where they were treated with coffee, tea and juice and a personal bent-o for each of them.

The second the limo was out of sight, the mothers erupted into tears and hugged each other. Masaru was quick to produce an umbrella to shield Eri from the fountain of tears until her babysitter came to drop her off at school.

"...I take it that Izuku and them got into UA and they're just realizing that their kids are growing up?" The reptilian man guessed with a weak smile.

"Yep." Masaru nodded. "I knew Inko was going to cry, but Mitsuki?"

Admittedly, Masaru did like seeing the softer side of his wife, but still...He then patted Eri on the head.

"Have a great..."

"WAIT!"

Inko, no longer crying, raced to her daughter, handed her a bag and kissed her on the forehead.

"Have a great first day, sweetheart."

"I will, mommy!" Eri beamed, her happiness almost blinding all. She then took Shuichi's hand and began to talk with him as he took her to school.

MHOH

"It should NOT be this hard to find a freaking classroom." Katsuki mused as the four made their way through UA.

Traffic had been a little worse for wear, and now the four where now rushing to find their classroom before first period began.

"From now on, we use Instant Transmission." Shoto declared, getting nods.

"We need to find the classroom fir..." Izuku reminded the others before realizing they were in front of the target. "Never mind, here it is."

And suddenly, unease and uncertainty filled the four aspiring heroes. Were they really ready for this?

Katsuki's worries subsided when Himiko placed a kiss on his cheek. Shoto slapped himself and put a hand on Izuku. Without a word, they opened the door.

"HELLO FELLOW STUDENTS!"

A very loud voice greeted them, making Izuku, Katsuki and Himiko wince. Shoto simply smiled.

"Hello Insana."

"SHOTO!" The wind manipulator beamed at the sight of his Exam partner. "GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Can you please quiet down? I'm trying to sleep..Oh, hey Katsuki."

Katsuki looked yo see Hitoshi glancing upwards and shot him a grin and wave.

"Apologies, Shinsho!" Insana, his voice now normal volume, apologized.

As Insana and Shoto caught up, Katsuki chose a desk and sat down, pulling Himiko into his lap. Unfortunately, this was as far as they got, because

"RETRACT YOUR FEET FROM THAT DESK!"

The well built boy with glasses made himself known.

"You..." Katsuki and Himiko growled, the girl reaching for a knife befor Katsuki asked.

"Where did you come from, anyways?"

"Somei Academy...!"

"Oh, so you're one of those rich pricks who thinks the world shines out of their ass, eh? Don't think you can order me, my bros and Himi-Hime around, four-eyes! You barely stayed awake with Izu-nii, after all; why should a weakling like you be allowed?"

"How uncouth! And you seek to become a hero?!"

Izuku decided to butt in before something happened.

"Okay, okay, calm down."

"You!" The boy realized.

Izuku sighed, mentally prepping to use Haki again, before...

"I apologize for my actions! You alone understood the true purpse of the test!"

"...True purpose?" Izuku asked. "I just did the right thing..."

The boy's jaw dropped and he scooted into a corner in shame.

"Hey, hey! It's okay! This is a hero school anyways!" Izuku tried to cheer up the boy, but going ignored.

"Oh, hello Himiko-chan."

Himiko looked up to see Tsuyu and Habuko entering the classes.

"Tsu! Habu!" She grinned happil, giving them a hug before bringing them closer to the desk. "Girls, this is my boyfriend, Katsuki Bakugo. Katsuki, these are the girls aI told you about."

"Sup?" Katsuki weakly waved, slightly irratated his time with Himiko was being taken up by these...slightly above extras. Still, he was happy his girlfriend had made some friends, and that alone made them at least acknowledging.

"How did you two meet? Kero." Tsuyu asked.

"Oh, I tried to stab him and steal his blood and he fought back when we were five." Himiko described as if it was the most average thing in the world.

A silence overtook the room.

"...How?" Habuko asked.

"He rushed me and tried to blow up my knives." Himiko grinned, again describing what happened as if it was completly normal.

The snake headed girl turned to Katsuki.

"...You ran. Towards. A knife wielding. Girl." Habuko asked, trying to get a clear picture.

"When you were five." Tsuyu added.

"...Admittedly, not my brightest moment. But hey! I got a girlfriend out of it." Katsuki grinned and littered a giggling Himiko's face and neck with kisses.

"And they say I'M the reckless one." Izuku said to no one in particular.

"Says the guy who charged at a Kaiju sized mech and used a power he didn't understand." Himiko pointed out.

"Didn't you just figure out Bloody form that morning?" Shoto asked, making Himiko blush...before she noticed Shoto's attention was elsewhere. Spying what was taking her future brother-in-law's attention, she replied with:

"Hey, at least I ain't looking longingly at Ponytail over there and ignoring everyone else."

"Ponytail?" Insana asked, before spying Momo making her way over. He then looked at Shoto and adopted a knowing grin.

"For the last time Himiko, her name is Momo and I was NOT looking longingly!" Shoto remarked. "She's just incredibly brilliant, kind and makes me smi...Oh dear Kami I WAS LOOKING LONGINGLY!"

"Good morning Shoto." Momo smiled, making the two toned boy become a gibbering, nervous wreck. Izuku sweat-dropped as he tried to calm his brother down, inwardly amazed at how it seemed that Momo had not heard Shoto's realization.

"Come on guys, relax. And good morning to you, Momo."

"Good morning Izuku." Momo smiled, then adopting a look of her own. "So..."

"...So what?" Izuku inquired.

"Where is this mysterious lady who, according to Himiko, has stolen your heart?"

"Izuku!"

Izuku smiled happily as Ochako walked up to him and wrapped him in a grateful hug, which made his face go pink.

Momo looked at Shoto, who nodded.

"I ship it!"

All eyes turned to see a girl with goggles and pink hair zoom in

"You're the hero of the selection exam right? And sponsored by Deternat, no less! I'm so jelaous! And also sticking near you from now; the bigwigs are sure to keep an eye on you, and if we work together that means I can show off my babies! But enough about that; names Mei Hatsume, inventor extraordinaire!"

'_...babies?' _Everyone thought.

"She means inventions." Hitoshi cleared up for all.

"INVENTIONS?!" Mei snapped. "I'll have you know that my babies are more than mere 'inventions', Hitoshi!"

"I had to open my mouth..." Hitoshi sighed, clearly having heard this speech more times that he cared to admit.

"I ship it too!"

A girl with pink skin, a boy with red hair and a set of floating clothes made themselves known; Mina Ashido, Ejiro Kirishima dn Tooru Hagukure

Meanwhile, a mechancial arm pulled the rambling inventor back. An arm that Izuku vaguely recognized from the show 'Generator Rex.' That narrowed down who

"Oh! Bella-san!"

Bella Hyna smiled knowingly and waved back at Izuku.

"Sorry I vanished after we met; something came up..." She said, a little quickly before smiling and turning into Bugs Bunny. "So...what's up, doc?"

A few laughs came from the room, before:

"If you came to make friends, get out."

All turned to see the source of those words; what appeared to be a yellow caterpillar with an exhausted, unshaven human face that was sipping on a juice box.

"Morning dad." Hitoshi said with a smile. "How'd the patrol go? Things moving along with Mrs. Joke?"

The man adopted a weak smile

"Fine and never happening."

"You say that now..."

"Iif nothing happened when we were starting out, nothing will happen now."

"Your mumbling in sleep says otherwise."

"...Just when did you become a smart-ass?"

"I always was. Just enjoying it more now that I'm in high school."

Hitsohi noticed everyone looking at him.

"Alright. I'm only going to say this once, so listen up: Eraserhead is my adopted dad. But don't worry, he never plays favourites."

"Eraserhead? The Underground hero!?" Izuku geeked out, starting to ramble about some of the man's deeds: helping bring down the Villain factory with the aid of 3 Vigilantees, teaming up with Batman to defeat a Yakuza group and fighting the Darkness to a standstill for over 8 hours straight.

Eraserhead himself was annoyed by all this attention; he was never one for attention. Sides, he would've much preferred hearing them from Hitoshi.

Himiko, realizing that this was the man who had been interested in taking her on as an appretince before the Overhaul incident, suddenly became shy and began to hide behind Katsuki

"The offer still stands." the man said, the faintest hints of a gentle smile crossing his face when he spied the girl. "Just cause you got a new Quirk doesn't change a thing."

Himiko smiled gratefully.

"Hey at least we ain't the only ones." Katsuki pointed out, getting nods from his brothers and girlfriend. "Clean Sheen and Ignition are my folks."

"I'm the son of Endeavour and Blizzard." Shoto followed.

"Green Tornado and Dragon Emperor." Izuku concluded. He didn't mention All Might for obvious reasons...and mostly because he still wasn't in the clear of how or even if he and teh #1 Hero were connected by blood at the moment.

The boy who had been sulking suddenly reappeared.

"The Hero Engenium is my older brother! And my name in Tenya Ida!"

"Never heard of him!" Mei said bluntly, shattered Ida's proud form. "And while we're on the subject, Power Loader is my dad!"

"I like her!" Katsuki and Himiko said together, delighting in Tenya being brought down.

"Alright, enough of that. Get in your gym uniforms and meet outside." Eraserhead ordered.

MHOH

"...Vlad, what the hell did you tell them?" Aizawa asked his college; the blood manipulating hero Vlad King.

No sooner had the class made it outside, they were greeted with Class 1B and one boy had made an...impactful first impression.

"Well, well, well! THESE are the students who made it into class 1A? Well, I do hope you losers enjoyed your fleeting moments of importance, because Class 1B is leagues above all of you. Not that I'm surprised, you're all here because of family connections or begging..Its almost enough to make me laugh! HA HA HA HA HA HA...Ow!"

A girl with orange hair karate chopped him into uncousiousness.

"I am so sorry for him!"

"...Let me repeat myself." Aizawa said. "Vlad, what the hell did you tell them?"

"I just told them that just because they were in the second class didn't mean anything and that they all had potential to become just as, if not greater than any of your students."

"And you DIDN'T see this coming?"

Vlad hung his head in embarrassment

"Lets just get this over with." Aizawa sighed. "The quicker this goes, the sooner I can go back to my nap."

The two made their way to the front and Vlad started things off:

"Listen up; today we will be doing a Quirk Apprehension test to see how far you all are in regards in versatility with your Quirks. Pretty much the same as yur usal fitness course, only now you'll be allowed to use your quirk in junction to yor actions. In case you're wondering, us teachers have control of how things work, so no Orientation for you."

"Also, the lowest ranking of you will be expelled and blacklisted from other hero Academies." Aizawa added. "The life of a hero is not fair; natural disasters, super-villains, invasions...it is no place for the weak or fun seeking. Oh, and Midoriya? Bakugos? Todoroki? You're not exempt from this; I don't care if your folks are most of the new top 10..."

"Wait, WHAT?!" The kids asked in shock.

"...Does no one read the newspaper anymore?" The man groaned, throwing a copy and fling it t the floor for all to see:

NEW TOP 10 HEROES

All Might

Endeavour

Dragon Emperor

Hawks

Blizzard

Best Jeanist

Edgeshot

Clean Sheen

Ignition

Green Twister

"All of those heroes? They are doing and have always done their best. Yes, some of them have...less than ideal qualities, but they all have the skills and wills to make it to the top and come out no matter the situation. Do you kids have that? Prove it."

This steeled the resolve of all.

First up, the 50 meter dash. Bella suddenly transformed into the Road Runner and made it to the finish line and back in point one second.

"Meep Beep!" She said, glad in having the highest score in this part...before Izuku used Glint-Glint fruit to turn into light and equal that time.

Then, the grip test. A boy who looked like an Octopus ninja got a very high score, with the smallest boy (who the sibling initially thought to have been Eri's age) commented on. The girl wgo karate chopped the loudmouth, Itsuka Kendo, tied with Testutesu (or 'Kirishima 2.0' as Katsuki called him) with the highest score...before Izuku came up.

"Try to NOT destroy anything, bro!" Katsuki hollered.

Izuku waved off the suggestion, racking his brain for a possible...found it!

A bubble formed around Izuku's hand as he gripped the machine...which exploded and sent out a shockwave breifly felt throughout the whole city.

MHOH

"HISASHI! YOUR SON!" Enji roared, once the shockwave subsided.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't dragged me out of bed at 3 in the god damned morning, I could've told him NOT use Whitebeard! But NOOOOO! We just HAD to race to another city to take on C list villain who was high on Trigger, because you still can't let go of your rivalry with Toshi!"

"...He dragged you away from Inko, didn't he?" Magne asked.

"Too much information!" Twice shouted before his face turned pervy. "Details! Details!"

MHOH

"Oops...sorry!" Izuku chuckled weakly.

"Not to worry, we have like...50 of each machine on standby." Vlad assured the boy, altough he and many others were in awe of Izuku's power.

'_Okay, NOT bullying or messing with that kid!'_ several of the students mused.

Sadly, the loudmoth from 1B was not one of those students, and he made this clear with sarcastic clapping and patting Pzuku on the shoulder.

"Very impressive! Destroying even more expensive technology. You know, a hero is supposed to NOT break things, right?"

"...A finger." Himiko asked her boyfriend and Shoto. "One. Stinking finger. Just let me cut one off!"

"What is your problem with Izuku?" Ochako said, stepping forward. "Okay yeah, he needs to work on control, but he saved my life!"

"What?! You admit to needing help?" The boy asked. "Well, that just means we really are...!"

"Question. Where were you when the 0 pointer attacked? Cause if I recall, right, you were running away." Bella cut in, silencing him. "Yeah, i thought so. Next time you start talking the talk, better make sure you can walk the walk too."

"Oh I assure, I can." He said as he gripped the machine...but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" The boy, Neito Monoma, asked. "I touched him and saw the quirk! Why isn't it working?!"

"...You don't watch much anime or read a lot of manga, do you?" Shoto guessed. "The ability you're trying to use is part of Izu-nii's Fictional Manifestation. Unless you know he series its from and how it works, it won't manifest."

In spite of this sudden info dump and his rather average score on the grip test, Monoma smirked.

"Well, well! The so called powerhouse of 1A is little more than an Otaku! Oh how the mighty...!"

An explosion greeted his face, as did a sword made of ice.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Katsuki roared. "SAY THAT ONE MORE GOD DAMN TIME, COPYCAT! I DARE YA! I TRIPLE DOG DARE YA, MOTHER...!"

"LANGUAGE!" Izuku, Shoto and the Aizawas shouted together.

"Should've never let him see Pulp Fiction..." Shoto mused, Izuku nodding in agreement.

Katsuki wasn't the only one who seemed angry at Monoma; Manga and Pony were now glaring at their classmate.

"What's wrong with manga, huh?" Pony asked. "Do you have any idea how creative or conditional some of the abilities he could use are?"

"...You are now our favourite person in 1B." Shoto said bluntly.

"Sides, you're kind of one to talk, aren't ya Monoma?" Hitoshi pointed out. "You just copy. That's the most basic part of learning. That kid over there has to remember, manage and choose the right skills to use for a certain situation."

Aizawa smiled in pride of his son's analytical skills. At the same time, Katsuki's like of the brainwasher grew even more.

"He can be the best man at our wedding." Himiko whispered to her boyfriend. "As long as SHE gets to be a maid of honor."

"I ain't complaining about that."

"HOLY COW!"

All turned to see Bella, now transformed into Popeye the salior, had DESTROYED two of the grip machines, now little else but dust; one by herself...and the other through a musuclar stone arm that emerged from the ground.

"Sorry!" She said after reverting to normal. "And before anyone complains? They said USE our quirks! They never said we had to stick with one. On that note...Judah, come out now, please!"

A man made of rocks suddenly appeared attached to the arm.

**Bella Hyna. 2nd of 4 Quirks; Golem Creation. Bella can create golems, humanoids made of stone to follow her will. While there is no definite limit on how many golems she can create, and they can be in various shapes and sizes, each one can only obey a single, simple command (preferably only up to four words) at a time.**

The remaining tests were fairly uneventful, save for the ball toss. Ochako got the highest score when she sent a ball into outer space.

"Isn't she amazing?" Izuku asked aloud, getting looks from his brothers, Himiko and other classmates...who glared at Monoma, daring him to say something. For once, he listened. Probably because Bella sicked Toby onto him...as well as the Hydra from the Disney Hercules movie.

"...What?" Bella asked when people stared at her choice. "Maleficnent is too evil and even if he DID hurt Hyde, yes that's what I call him, I named him when I was 5 don' judge...well, three heads would grow in its place."

All in all, all fo the students did well...save for the grape haired boy; Mineta.

"Well...guess there's no point in hiding it." Aizawa sighed. "None of you are failing."

"Wait, you guys thought he was serious?" Momo asked. "It was just a ruse to make us go all out."

"I figured that out." Shoto mused, ignoring the mumbles from his siblings and Himiko.

"Oh, so its like the Bell test from Naruto." Pony mused, many agreeing with her.

"You have the rest of the day to yourselves." Aizawa announced. "Do whatever you want, just be here in time for classes tomorrow."

"I'm going home." Monoma announced loudly. "No need for you 1A scumbags to learn anything about my abilities. Classmates, I urge you to do the same."

No one dignified him with a response.

"Well...if you're all interested, our folks arranged a celebratory feast." Izuku said aloud, shyness filling him when he realized so many eyes on him.

"Auntie Inko makes some mean grub...!" Katsuki said.

Surprisnigly, for the boys at least, almost everyone else leapt at the invitation, with only Hitoshi seeming to be reluctant.

"Go on and have fun." Aizawa smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "Who knows, maybe you can talk to to girl with the grow control Quirk you've been eyeing."

Hitoshi fough back a blush before joining the others in accepting.

"Alright then, grab onto me or someone else!" Izuku announced, and before anyone could inquire as to why, he activated Instant Transmission.

MHOH

"Mom, we're home!" Izuku called out. "And we brought some friends!"

As the other students admired the beautiful home, the boys and Himiko saw that a feast was laid out on the table.

"Oh, hello!" Inko smiled, walking into the room and smiling warmly if not sheepishly. "Welcome to our home, please, enjoy. I think I made too much...but I haven't cooked in a while and didn't know many people my little Izuku would have so many friends over..."

"I'm not that little, mom." Izuku childishly pouted, making many giggle. Without anotehr word, Inko's eyes glew green as she began to float plates over to each and every student, who took tentaive bites...

And entered flavour nirvana while being filled with warmth and care that only a mother could give.

"Okay, I officially love your mother now, Midoriya!" Denki Kaminari, an electricty wielding boy said with tears in his eye.

"Oh, why thank you!" Inko smiled, her very form shining with kindness.

"I-I can't make a comment...she's too nice..." Mineta said with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy?"

Eri then wandered in, holding her Dragon Emperor teddy and rubbing sleep out of her eyes

"Oh Eri!" Inko beamed. "I was just coming to wake you up. Did you have a good nap?"

"Huh uh." The little girl yawned once more. "What's with all the...NII-CHAN!"

She then raced over to Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto, giving them great big hugs.

"Hey, what about me?" Himiko jokingly asked. "Where's my hug?"

No sooner had she asked, did she receive it. It was also then that little girl saw so many new people in the house.

"Hello." Eri beamed shyly, eliciting the following response

"KAWAII!"

Many of the girls and several of the boys rushed to greet and hug little girl, who then raced to hide behind Izuku.

"Its okay Eri." Her big brother assured her. "These people are friends. Our classmates."

Eri peaked behind her brother and saw that most of these people seemed very nice and strong. Not as strong as her mommy, daddy, uncles, aunts, cousins or brother, but still...

And then she saw Ochako and Momo.

"Hello Eri." The heiress smiled happily. "I'm Momo Yayoruzu. Its a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ochako leaned down and offered the little girl some Mochi, which she happily took. And then, after getting over the shining halos and music she felt were accompanying these two girls, Eri asked:

"Are you two gonna marry Izu-nii and Sho-nii?"

"Oh, goodness!" Momo giggled with a small blush as Ochako turned completely pink and Eri's brothers tensed in embarrassment.

"A heh, heh, heh...H-how was school, Eri?" Shoto asked, desperately trying to avoid this situation.

"Yes, tell us all about it!" Izuku begged. "Every detail!"

Katsuki and Himiko laughed at the scene.

"How can you not try and clear up this misconception?!" Teny asked.

"Because its adorable and hilarious?" Himiko said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then tuning out the robotic speedster as she listened to Eri's first day.

"It was great! We sang songs, I got some shiny stars and I made friends with a girl named Satski! She's like that frog girl over there..."

"Oh, you met my sister. Ribbit." Tsuyu said, before entering nirvana with her noodles. "Mrs. Midoriya, PLEASE tell me you're willing to share this recipe!"

"Right here." Inko said, telekinetically handing Tsuyu the recipe. "In fact, Eri-chan and Satski chan are having a sleepover tonight and I was just about to go and drop her off."

"Wait!" A new voice called out. "Don't forget the apples!"

Fumikage instantly recongized the speaker:

"RYUK FROM DEATH NOTE?!"

Said reaper, while delighted to have a fan, focused on making sure Eri got a backpack filled with apples just as Minoru came up with a suave look and... gave Eri two finger-guns.

"Hey..." He said as cooly as he could. "I know your too young for me, but when you're old enough, you wanna maybe see if we can hook up?"

A surge of killing intent filled the room, which suddenly grew very hot and cold. Mineta slowly but surely turned to see the brother-cousins GLARING at him with all their hatred, Quirks fully activated. AS if to add to the horror, everyone gave Minoru disapproving looks, especially Inko.

"Dude, that's not cool." Denki said.

"She's FIVE!" Itsuka roared.

Minoru tensed and whimperd before he felt ri hold his hand.

"I won't marry you...but I'll be your friend!" She said so happily and sweetly that Minoru falls while clutching his chest at Eri's pureness.

"I know, right?!" Ryuk said, before making his way over to Fumikage. Soon the two were swapping their opinions on Edgar Allan Poe and horror videogames.

"Wait...does this mean.." Pony started.

"YOU MADE THE DEATH NOTE!?" Manga shouted, just as the words he said appeared and then vanished. "Sorry!"

"As a last resort against irredeemable villains." Himiko explained. "Only Shoto knows where it is and he refuses to tell us where."

This was actually a misdirection; someone ELSE in their family was the only one who knew where the Death Not was.

**(AN: This will come into play in a few arcs)**

"Come on, Eri." inko cooed over. "Don;t want to keep Satski waiying."

The little girl gave her brothers and Himiko one last hug before rushing out.

"Bye-bye Nii-chans! Bye bye Nee-chan! Bye-Bye Ryuk-chan!" Eri beamed.

Many 'awwed' at the scene, espiecally Momo and Ochako.

"Kids, right?" Shoto weakly mused.

"They're...funny..." Izuku followed.

"That little girl totally adores you guys." Kyouka mused with a smile.

"I bet you're really cool big brothers." Kendo smiled

"No doubt, ribbit." Tsuyu followed.

That left the three boys thinking.

"Huh." Izuku realized. "Yeah. We are pretty cool."

"Just realizing this now, Deku?" Katsuki grinned. "We're kickass sibs! We saved her from Overhaul and his goons after all..."

Inko then butted in.

"That reminds me! Boys, Himiko, you're still on clean up duty! Okay, have fun, see you tonight! I love you all!"

She then took off flying with her daughter in her arms.

"Not to worry!" Ida shouted. "I'm certain we'll all be able to help clean up after this fantstic meal!"

"I got it!" Bella annouced, suddenly creating the Brooms from Fantasia and the Scribbles from Foster's home for Imaginary friends. "Brooms sweep! You; wash! You; Rinse! You; dry! And Toby?"

Her beloved Shadow Heartless materialized before her.

"Stack the plates and make sure everything looks right!"

Toby gave a salute and did just that.

"I got some babies to help!" Mei announced, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a small robot made of cleaning utensils. "Scrubs! Do your stuff!"

Smiles were soon abound as, once a student was finished their food, it was taken away and the plate cleaned.

"Bet its nice to have friends to help out, huh?" Yui Koda, the girl Hitoshi had a crush on, mused.

"The hell are friends?" Bakugo asked.

...

...

...

...

"Beg...pardon?"

...

...

...

...

...

"I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND, BAKUGO!" Kirishima suddenly shouted, crying all the way.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFFA ME, SPIKY HAIR!" Katsuki growled. "ONLY TOGA GETS TO TOUCH ME!"

Himiko giggled along with Mina.

"Isn't friendship beautiful?" Shoto mused, Momo nodding in agreement.

"Um...yeah..." Denki and Testutestu weakly said. "Right..."

Kendo turned to Izuku.

"You guys...must have had an interesting life, I take it?"

Izuku nodded.

"Allow me to put it to you this way." Shoto said. "Aside from Momo and Ochako, we have only known the majority of you for about a day, not including the break between the Application tests and today. And despite that short time frame, with the exception of that Monoma fellow..."

"Again, sorry about him!" Kendo said.

"...If anything were to happen to any of you, my brothers, Himiko and myself would not hesitate to murder everyone responsible and then turn ourselves in."

The aforementioned brothers and Himiko nodded in agreement.

"...Little extreme, don't you think?" Fuyumi asked He was grateful for the care and revelled in having some else with thoughts like him.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot expect us to believe three boys and a girl from such heroic bloodlines never had..." Ida started.

"Any 'friends' we did have growing up were only interested in our families, wealth or..." Izuku started.

"Extras who thought leeching off our awesome presences would make them worthwhile." Katsuki added. "Don't get me STARTED on how many of them just wanted to use Deku's Quirks to make weapons, waifus or some other crap!"

Izuku had tuned this out, instead making his way over to Bella, who was standing a ways away from the others, partially to make sure her summons did as they were ordered.

"We didn't get much of a chance to talk..." He started.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Bella chuckled weakly. "I suppose you want to know how I knew your name?"

Izuku nodded, which gained the attention of many.

"Well, when I was a little girl.." Bella explained. "My family and I visited Japan on business. I left the hotel to look around...and saw this little boy changing into a titan to save his pal. And in spite of being attacked by heroes, saving that kid was his only concern."

Izuku's eyes widened.

"Y-you...saw that? And remember it?"

Bella nodded and continuned with her tale:

"I had Toby tag you with a heartless to watch you and your family."

At that moment, a small shadow came from behind Izuku and returned to Toby's form.

"Stalker, much?" Bakugo asked, only for Bella to transform into Tso Lan from the Jackie Chan cartoon series and bring his pants down with a blast of Gravity chi. She then returned to normal and chuckled at Katsuki's cartoon pomerian underpants.

"Oh ho ho! Playing with fire, tune girl?" Katsuki asked.

"Oh no!" Bella playfully said, before reaching for the watch on her wrist. "Not at all, dearest Katsuki. THIS is playing with fire!"

She then slammed onto the watch and transformed into Heatbalast from the Ben 10 series.

"See the difference?"

Katsuki simply grinned just as the door opened.

"We're ho...oh, did we forget about a party?" Ignition asked as he, Dragon Emperor and Endeavor stepped into room.

"I-Ignituon..." The hairy boy from Class 1B, Jurota, fanboyed. "Its a pleasure to meet you! You're my hero and inspiration!"

"Oh, I'm not that great!" Masaru blushed

"Ma says otherwise, old man!" Katsuki grinned, only to get slapped by his mother.

"Now you leave your father be, bucko!"

Many of the girls squelled at the sight of Mitsuki Bakugo, or as they knew her...

"CLEAN SHEEN!"

Unlike her husband, Mitsuki happily took the praise and began teaching the girls tricks and tips on becoming stronger while still being beautiful. Enji gave some autograpsh away...and actually apologized to Insana for a previous sour meeting.

Hisashi meanwhile, was more focused on hearing about his son's first day at his old school..especially when he saw the girl he knew said son had a crush on.

MHOH

Before long though, it was time for everyone to head home. Momo and Shoto paid for cabs for the majority of the party goers

"Do you need any help?" Izuku shyly offered Ochako, who had mentioned living not too far from his family's old apartment building. It would be a minute of walking still, but save Ochako an hour on the train.

"I'd hate to impose..."

"No imposition at all, young lady!" Hisashi spoke for his son. "Izuku, make sure she gets in! Don't worry, I'll tell your mom."

"Okay, thanks dad. Oh and Mineta-kun?" Izuku called out.

"Yeah?" The grape haired boy asked, before he found Izuku lifting him up by the scruff of his shirt and whispering very calmly with a smile on his face:

"Flirt with Eri again? **They'll never find your body**. Understood?"

The Grape haired boy, shaking in his shoes, sweating up a storm and...with pants in less than ideal condition, simply nodded.

**Mineta Owned Count: 2**

"Excellent." Izuku smiled before returning to Ochako's side, taking her into an embrace and teleporting away.

"Ooooooooh!" Katsuki, Himiko, Mina, Tooru and Kirishima said.

"Ladies? Kiri? And Yuga? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mina asked.

"I think so, but how will we get Bakugo to wear the skirt?" Reiko asked.

"THE HELL?!" The explosive blonde roared.

"Um...I think Mina meant we get Izuku and Ochako together." Tooru said.

"Oooooh...yeah I'm in."

"I will literally pay you all to make that happen." Hisashi promised them. When asked why he said:

"My son is brilliant when it comes to heroism adn quirks. But girls? I will NOT have him follow in my footsteps! If he can avoid the mistakes I made?"

"...You didn't make mistakes." Enji pointed out.

MHOH

A few seconds later, Izuku and Ochako had arrived at the girl's apartment complex.

"Thanks for the ride and escort, Izuku." The girl smiled, a blush overtaking her face. "W-would you like a cup of tea or glass of water before you go? If not I understand...!"

"I-I'd hate to impose...!" Izuku replied, only to see that Ochako seemed cocenered.

"That's weird, the doors unlocked..."

ow figures then rushed yowards the door

"OCHAKO!"

The two teens screamed and their eyes bulged before a tall and well built man with short brown hair and a stubble, accompained by a woman who looked like an older Ochako, suddenly came running.

"There you are!"

"MOM? DAD? What are you doing here?"

'_MOM?! DAD?!_' Izuku thought in shock, awe and a slight amount of fear

"Oh no need to worry, sweetheart." Her father assured her. "The Endeavour Hero Agency hired the company to help rebuild a few buildings that got destroyed in a fight or two. And Dragon Emperor himself hired us to demolish an old mansion."

"And set up a shelter in its place!" Mrs. Uraraka was quick to add.

'_Oh, so THAT'S what dad's doing with grandpa's old place!'_ Izuku mused in his head.

Yes, Izuku was aware of his grandfather. And quite frankly, based on what his father and uncle had described, the young hero-in-training was elated he'd never met the man before: Prideful to the point of almost stupid arrogance, abusive to his children and obessed with in all actuality, a very minor legacy.

If they never met, it would still be too soon for Izuku.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard

"Is this the young man who saved you, sweetheart?"

"P-p-p-p-pleasure t-t-t-to m-m-m-m-meet you sir and ma'm!" Izuku quickly said reaching out for a handshake.

Ochako's father instead lifted the boy into a bear hug and squeezed him so hard Izuku's face was starting to turn blue.

"Oh, none of that, boy-o! You saved our little girl, you can call me Zora, and my wife Umi!"

"Hon, I thinking your crushing him." Umi Uraraka said.

Zora let Izuku go and the boy gasped for air before trying his luck again with Umi. Unfortunately, the woman's Quirk was decpetivly tricky; the second her hand shook his, Izuku's feet left the ground and for a few seconds he was untintentionally slammed up and down before Ochako grabbed hold of him and uttered:

"Release!"

'_I am so glad no one __was here to see __that...' _Izuku thought to himself.

MHOH

Unknown to all, a new face watched the Multi-Quirk boy from afar. However, their attention was on the gravity controlling girl.

"You stay away from them."

The man turned to see Bella, in the palm of one of her golems, staring at the man.

"Well, well. Mrs. Hyna." The man smiled.

"Mr. Glass." Bella growled, taking her phone out. "One button. David'll be on you and you'll be on he first plane back..."

"I have no doubt, little lady. But as you can see..I'm here all my lonesome. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

Bella realized this was true.

"Where is he? What did you make him do?"

"Which 'him?'" Mr. Glass asked. "Kevin...or Tenko?"

Bella's eyes widened and she lost control of her golem, which disintegrated into dust.

"Oh yeah. A mutual acquaintance found your childhood buddy. Rough story. He'll be great. So...just throwing this out there; you forget you saw me this one time, look for Kevin instead, and I'll give you the full story. And before you answer, let me assure you...the Beast and I are the least of your concerns."

Bella remained frozen in place, tears stinging her eyes. By the time she regained he senses, Mr. Glass was gone.

Toby cleared his mistress' tears as Grey Matter suddenly materialized, handing Bella a picture of herself and a small boy...who looked an awful lot like Izuku without freckles and with blueish gray hair.

Bella was so enraptured in her thoughts she didn't sense she was being watched; a certain Dark Knight and World's Greatest Detective.

Batman had his suspicions on the four Quirked girl who showed up out of nowhere and knew of several villains and secrets he and the other legendary heroes had worked very hard to keep away from the public.

He made a note to talk to David about how he had found the girl and what he knew about her past. However, at the moment, he didn't have on Bella to truly launch an investigation. Besides, he could see genuine pain and loss in her eyes. Best to leave her alone for now.

MHOH

"So this is Mustafa." A man in a purple suit with pale skin and green hair mused as he overlooked the city. "Home to Dork Might and where Lexie and them are planning on starting the show. What a snore fest! Oh well..."

His face was overtaken by a sinster grin.

"Wait until they get a load of me...HE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**To be continued...**

**Read and Review would ye kindly?**

**Geez! The Selection Exam is always so tricky for me to write. And the upcoming Cavlary battle. If anyome wants to co-write that bit for me, I welcome the aid.**

**I will be taking a week off from this story to focus on other fics and several real-life projects. So, to make up for that, here is a little extra that LethalSpreg came up with:**

**OMAKE: Swear Jar**

A week after saving Eri, at the Midoriya-Bakugo-Todoroki home.

"Okay, listen up!"

Inko dropped a jar on the table.

"This is a swear jar! If you say a swear word, you have to put money in the jar! Looking at you, Katsuki and Mistuki!"

The two blondes grumbled.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah I got one, sis." Mitsuki said. "So what if the jar gets all filled up. What's gonna happen to all the money?"

Inko opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"...Huh. Never thought of that. I'm not sure, I guess it can be used for whatever."

Everyone looked at each other. Then half of the assembled adopted knowing looks and mishcevious grins.

"Oh no..." Masaru groaned, already knowing where this was going.

"Guys, please!" Rei begged.

"(BLEEP) it, I'm in." Mitsuki grinned, pulling out a wad of yen.

"Count me the (BLEEP) in too." Hisashi grinned, enjoying the chance to be a little bad; as much as he relished being the 'nice' adult Todoroki, he did like to let loose every now and then.

"Oh (BLEEP), would you look at that!" Natsuo feigned shock as he emptied his wallet. "Welp! Guess I gotta put some money in!"

"(BLEEP) YEAH!" Katsuki grinned, following in suit of his cousin.

"Oh, for (BLEEP)'s sake..." Enji sighed, rolling his eyes and tossing a coin in.

"THIS IS NOT AN EXCUSE FOR YOU TO SWEAR MORE!" Izuku shouted. "For Kami's sake, Eri's here!"

"Izu-Nii, what do (BLEEP) and (BLEEP) mean?"

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID?!" Izuku shouted.

"HISASHI, YOU'RE ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" Inko roared.

"You two, Katsuki!" Toga chimed in.

**Later**

When she came home from visiting Sorahiko, Nana's jaw dropped at the sight of a jar bulging with cash.

"I...am greatly...disappointed...with everyone...in this house." Was all she could say.

"Grandma, what do (BLEEP) and (BLEEP) mean?" Eri asked, since her brother, mother, aunts and cousins ha refused to answer.


	8. The First Holiday Special

**Welcome to the First Otaku Hero Holiday Special!**

**This originally was gong to be more akin to one of the TFS DBZ Abriged Holiday specials, but I decided this would be a nice change of pace from fighting and all that.**

**So, from me to you this Holiday season: Read and review, k****eep warm, safe and enjoy!**

**See you in the New Year**!

Twas the night before the night before Christmas

And all through Mustafa,

Quite a few creatures were stirring, including our heroes riding a train.

MHOH

"Well, as everybody knows, the day after tomorrow is Christmas." All Might announced as he stood in front of the UA students, faculty and the Midoriya-Todoroki-Bakugo clan

"And no one is as excited for the holidays as I am!" Bella beamed, happy memories of her childhood filling her head; watching specials with her parents, holiday dinners, presents with her best friend Tenko and actually playing with the Grinch, Santa and Rudolph through her cartoon powers.

Yes, those were happy times indeed.

"I am!" Kaminari and Mineta beamed together.

"**NOT SPIRITUALLY POSSIBLE!**" Bella snapped, having somehow gotten right up into he two pervert's faces and making them shirk back in fear.

""B-Bella?" Izuku asked.

"...Sorry." Bella chuckled. "Force of habit."

"Now, unlike most, we heroes do not often get holidays off." Aizawa announced. "But, since you're all in training, we decided to give you the holidays off in exchange for this extracurriluar assignment."

This got all's attention.

"While Christmas is indeed prominent, there are other holidays as well." Nezu explained. "Hanukkah, Kwanzaa...And you all shall be spreading joy throughout the city for civilians while also promoting respect for other beliefs."

"Well, the pros will handle most of that." Mic added quickly.

""GOOD! I NEVER trusted that Jolly old fat man!" Katsuki said as he cringed with rage.

**Many years ago**

_4 year old Katsuki raced down the stairs to see his presents, and saw what he was looking for; the one from Santa._

_"Oh boy!" He beamed. "I asked Santa to bring me explosive gauntlets and enough TNT to bring down a neighborhood! Yippee!"_

_He tore open the present...and was greeted with a seemingly endless amount of socks._

_"...NO! Santa has betrayed me!" He cried, tears stinging his eyes...before rage filled his four year old form. "From this day forward, I VOW REVENGE! I will turn my back on him...and devote a portion of my Holidays TO DESTROYING SANTA CLAUS!"_

**Flashback end**

""...Bakubro, don't you think there might've been something...wrong with your request?" Kirishima asked.

"NO!" Katsuki roared, with Toga taking him into a hug and trying to calm him down. "AND I WAS FREAKING SAINT THAT YEAR!"

"There, there, sweetie..." She cooed.

"...Is it odd that I find this moving?" Ibara asked

"No, not at all." Momo and Shoto said together, blushing when they realized this. Izuku and Ochako 'awwed' at this, as did the Midoriya parents when they saw.

"Ever since, every year!" Katsuki beamed. "I've stayed up all night on the rooftops and fired explosions into the night, hoping to bring the fat man down!"

Eri, Satski and the younger children gasped at this.

"Y-you never hit him, did you, Ka-nii?!" She asked in terror.

"Thought I did once." Katsuki admitted with pride, before frowning. "Turned out it was just Captain Celebrity."

Aizawa looked at Clean Sheen and Igniton.

"...How have you NOT sent him to therapy yet?"

"In any case, you all have your assignments." Nexu smiled as he dawned a Kwanza outfit. "I'll be visiting my surrogate famiky, but once you;ve finished for the day, do head over to the Midoriya-Bakugo-Todoroki home for dinner, dessert and presents."

MHOH

Dragon Emperor, Green Twister, Ryuk, Endeavour and Blizzard put on a firework and snow show in the middle of downtown, with Lunch Rush creating hot chocolate and snacks

All Might and Midnight, dressed in Santa costumes, visited the poorer parts of town, giving away toys and food.

Aziawa and Mic actually co-hosted a radio show with people sharing their christmas wishes./p

MHOH

Bella, with Yui and Hitoshi in tow, was giving children a ride on her own flying sleigh...but with very different animals pulling it.

"On Gert! On Toothy! On Furry and Fuzzy! On Finny, on Fishy, on...Pelican!"

Bella had a reindeer, a beaver, two polar bears, two fish and a pelican.

"Where did you get this, again?" Hitoshi asked

"The Santa Claus Brothers." Bella explained. "Canadian CGI movie.

Yui briefly looked it up.

"It's lesser known, but it counts." She said

Hitoshi smiled, just happy being near his crush. Bella noticed this and jotted something down as they landed down...and they spied a villain running off with a sack of toys.

Hitoshi leapt into the massive villains way and asked.

"Give those back."

And...the villain did so

Yui and Bella smiled before Yui spied a sad looking little girl.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the tear-stained eyes of the kid. "..Are you lost?"

The child nodded and Yui simply took out a small snowball, picked up the child and used her Quirk. the parents spied their daughter from atop the now gigantic snowball and, once it had been shrunk, they thanked Yui, who blushed at the praise when said child said she wanted to be just like Yui when she got older.

MHOH

The brother-cousins had visited a daycare with their classmates and where showing off their Quirks while Momo and Mei read storybooks of classical Christmas stories aloud.

Jiro was singing Christmas carols, with the kids looking on her in awe...as was Kouji. The others saw this and smiled...before certain song was played.

"Ba Who dores, Ba Who dores..."

Jiro's earplugs, Ibara's vines and Shoto's ice destroyed the player.

"NO! NONE OF THAT! SHAME ON YOU!"

They then acted as if nothing had happened.

Tenya had traded oyt his regular costume for a green and red version and was giving kids piggy backs while Izuku transofrmed into snowmen from various manga to play with the kids...as well as join Shoto in a snowball fight.

Mineta was on his best behavior, pretending to be an elf and taking Christmas wishes...mostly so that the mothers would find him attractive, but not as pervy as usual.

Even Monoma behaved himself, only indulging a little bit in his rivalry with the class by claiming anyone could be great as he and the others.

"...I'm so proud and disappointed in him." Kendo sighed.

"Why?" Juzo asked.

"Cause tomorrow he'll be back to normal."

"Izuku wrapped up by turning into Chopper from One Piece and flying with Ochako's help. Katsuki, not be outdone, tried to float in the air while Shoto roasted chestnuts and handed them out.

MHOH

Everyone went over the the Midoriya-Bakugo-Todoroki home afterwards. Yes, even Monoma.

"WELCOME, WELCOME, WELCOME...!" Bella started singing, only to stop when she had Toby hand food to the others.

Delicious food was eaten, good drinks were drunk and everyone had fun stories about their little misadventures.

Bella was taking as many pictures as she could, and spied something interesting; her three OTPs where right under...

""Mistletoe!" Bella chimed happily, making the siblings look up in shock. Himiko quickly took Katsuki into a passionate kiss, while Izuku and Shoto wer blushing and mumbling.

"Y-y-you don't have to...!"

"If it makes you feel un..."

That was as far as they got, as a smiling Momo pecked Shoto on the forehead and Ochako gave Izuku a quick peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Izu." Ochako smiled.

"Happy holidays, Shoto." Momo cooed./p

Shoto and Izuku, after feeling where they had been kissed, shot up through the roof with great big 'WOHOO's and had dumb looks plastered on their faces for the rest of the night.

"Does this mean I get two more sisters?" Eri asked.

Bella then repeated that act with Kouji and Jiro, as well as Hitoshi and Yui. However, unlike the others, she saw that Hitoshi and Yui were most defintely no longer 'just friends.' And Jiro? Well, she was looking at Kouji a little more now...

"My work here is...!"

She then found herself being taken into a hug by David.

"Ya did good kid. Stay with them for a while. Ya earned it."

The following night would be one of the bets of Bella's life.

MHOH

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM THE CAST OF OTAKU HERO!" Everyone beamed.

"Sorry the author didn't show the other holidays!" Monoma and Katsuki added.

MHOH

"...We didn't get invited." A scraggly, blue haired young man with many hands all over him whined.

"...Sir, I blame you for this." A shadow man in a bartender outfit said to a TV.

"...fair enough."

**Happy Holidays!**

**Be ready; the new year will start with a BANG!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Battle Training Part 1 of 3**

The next day at school began with a bang.

"**I AM HERE!"**

All looked up in anticipation and exictment as they heard the door slide open...

"**COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**

There he was; the #1 hero himelf in his Silver Age costume:

"ALL MIGHT!" The students all cheered, some even taking out comic book, action figures or photos for him to autograph.

"In his silver aged costume!" Aoyama said, his glowing even brighter than usual in awe of the great man before him.

"THE HOTTEST OF HOTBLOODED HEROES!" Insana followed.

"...He's not hot-blooded..." Hitoshi started, only for Bella to shush him.

"Let him have this. Its early and the story hasn't been updated in months."

"...What?"

All Might looked around the room, delighted at seeing such promising young heroes and heroines, especially the three boys and one girl he knew already; the legendary hero had been so giddy with exictment for this day he had barely slept last night, but now he was here and ready to teach.

"**GOOD MORNING NEWBIES! NOW, I WOULD LOVE NOTHING MORE THAN TO GIVE AUTOGRAPHS AND ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS ABOUT ME..."**

'_Except what your quirk is... or was..._' Izuku, Katuski, Himiko and Shoto mused.

"**BUT WE DO HAVE A SCHEDULE TO KEEP AND I RECKON MANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THE HERO FOUNDATION COURSE ALL WEEK, SO LETS GET STARTED. IN THIS CLASS, YOU'LL BE DOING THE FLASHIEST PART OF HEROICS...COMBAT TRAINING!"**

Katsuki and Toga's smiles became feral at the concept of battling it out with someone outside of their family. Sure, it might be over quickly, but they needed a change of pace.

"**SO, GO GET INTO YOUR COSTUMES AND MEET ME AT THE URBAN TRAINING CENTER IN...MMMM...LETS SAY 20 MINUTES? GIVE YOU A TIME TO REFILL WATER BOTTLES AND SNEAK IN A PRE-BATTLE SNACK OR TWO."**

Sato and Momo were grateful for that last little bit; if they were going uo against the Midori-Baku-Todo trio they'd need all the energy they could get.

"**OH, AND YOUR FRIENDS FROM 1B WILL BE JOINING US AS WELL AFTER VLAD TAKES ATTENDENCE!"**

Mixed feelings filled Class 1A; they had indeed bonded with their class at the Midori-Baku-Todo manison...but Monoma was here today.

"Heh. Maybe this'll wisen the prick up." Katsuki mused.

"I'm not usually a spiteful person, but I agree." Ida followed. "Besides, with teh greatest hero training us I'm sure even he will behave! I eman, All Might is a walking example of everything grand about hero Society."

At those words, Himiko smiled knowingly, turned to her boyfriend and his brother-cousins and said three simple, yet powerful words:

"All Might's training."

The brother cousins suddenly tensed, started shaking and looked down.

"Um...Izuku?" Ochako asked in concern.

"Shoto?" Momo followed in suit.

All the three boys could say was:

"Fist rule of All Might's training; DO NOT TALK ABOUT ALL MIGHT'S TRAINING!"

All Might, hearing his name, turned around and saw the three students he knew most well were no longer sitting in their desks or looking remotely happy to see him.

"**...UM...WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?"**

Katsuki was sucking his thumb, Shoto was singing 'This old man' and Izuku was rolled into a ball saying 'happy place, happy place!'

"You know what you did." Himiko said bluntly.

ALL looked at All Might, whose brow rose in shock and he looked down at his feet and then hung his head in shame

"Long story short?" Himko asked. "Well, All Might dated Izuku's parents in the past..."

She ignored the gasps.

"And attempted to bond with the boys when we were younger, little after Katsuki's parents took me in and...well, at least he was not abusive about it like Garp from One Piece, but..."

"**I ASSURE YOU HAVE IMPROVED!"** All Might assured the kids; memories of what Nana and Gran Torino has done to him filling his mind.

"B-but they...!" Bella started. "...You...what...? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!"

"WE ALL DO!" The others followed in suit.

Toby tried to calm his mistress down to little avail.

MHOH

20 minutes later and after some calming music for the brother cousins, the two classes stood in teh middle of where many of them had taken the selection exam.

"I can see the merit of holding tests here." Momo mused, now wishing more than ever that she had taken part in the exams.

"**LOOKING GOOD, ALL OF YOU!"** All Might beamed, finding most of the costumes the students wore to be good choices; some where a little flashy for him and he wondered just WHY so many of the female studennts were in form-fitting ones (both he and Nana were not pleased with how heroine outfits had become more about sexiness than practicality), but they were all still beginners.

**(AN: I will not be describing each costume; it would take too long. Therefore, only thsoe with major costume changes or that were never in the hero course will have their costumes described. Okay, back to the story)**

Habuko had gone with an Arabian style outfit that made her resemble a sultan. The colors of blue and green were prominant and gave her a nice contrast to Tsuyu's very frog like costume.

"Interesting choice." Many mused.

Himiko had opted to wear a surgeon's mask and a knee length red dress along with several belts that housed many of her knives and syringes.

"Looking great, babe." Katsuki smirked, pride in his girlfriend's outfit clear.

Shoto's costume was a red and white kimono with a banchou jacket over it and two sheathed katana at his left side.

"So Japanese!" many commented.

Compared to those, Izuku's homemade costume, which looked like a green rabbit All Might, looked a little...underwhelming.

Something a certain prick was quick to make note of.

"Well; the great powerhouse has settled for such a lacklustre outfit?" Monoma beamed, delighting in finding something over the other class. "What did you mommy make that for you?"

"Yes." Izuku said bluntly.

Monoma was about to laugh and call Izuku a mama's boy when the OTHER powerhouse (who he forgot) cut him off with a note of their own:

"Dude. You're just in a tux." Bella pointed out. "Anyone can wear one of those. Heck, you don't even wear it well."

Many of the students chuckled at Monoma being shut up for at least a while, allowing All Might to begin his explanation of the exercise:

Students would be placed into pairs and set against each other, with one pair acting as heroes and the other as villains using a bomb with a 10 minute time limit

"Um...is there supposed to be a beep?" Jiro asked suddenly.

Everyone stopped talking and, focusing their ears, realized there WAS a beeping sound. They all turned to the source;

The supposedly fake bombs, all set to go in 30 seconds.

Bella was the first to act, turning into the Road runner and dragging several bombs as far as she could before summoning her golems to toss the bombs skyward. This left only the biggest one, which was now in the 10 second range.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK!" Izuku called out as he rushed towards the bomb and bit deeply into his arm to make it bleed.

"IZUKU!" Ochako and All Might shouted in shock and worry before the green boy's arm swelled yo massive size, the skin ripping away and said limb practically crushing the buliding before it was swung skyward.

"SHO-NII! KA-NII!" The green haired multi-quirk user shouted in desperation as the pain of transformation caught up with him.

"On it!" Shoto said, unleashing his ice at full power to entrap the debris.

"Don't tell me what to do, Deku-nii!" Katsuki snapped as he leapt forward and followed in suit with his explosions. Soon, all that remained of the threat was small bits of ice, which Shoto was quick to melt away with some help from Insana's wind.

A few moments later, everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding in

"Just in time!"

"I might have a suggestion."

Bella snapped her fingers

**Bella Hyna**

**3rd of 4 Quirks; Id Barrier**

**Similar to 'The Gamer', Bella can create a ID Barrier filled with game enemies or recreate the tuberose style of Cuphead for training. She can also use them to shield herself and others.**

MHOH

Nezu tentatively took a sip of his tea, a single thought racking his brain:

How did a REAL bomb manage to be snuck into UA?

"Koro?"

"Right away old friend." The other figure in the room nodded slightly before the ringing of a phone filled their ears. He whipped out the device and smiled, his face turning pinkish purple. "Oh dear, seems I'm being summoned."

"Do try and negate some of HIS damage." Nezu asked.

"Oh but its so fun!"

MHOH

Elijah Glass enjoyed a light meal in his hotel room, glancing at the time.

"No explosions..." He mused, before realizing UA probably was used to dealing with destructive Quirks. However if his math was right, the bomb should've gone off by now.

It had been surprisingly easy for him to smuggle said bomb into UA; a bribe to an unnamed support staff aide, figuring out when the security guards went for their bathroom breaks, a little social media bullying to make one sloppy...

Nezu may have brilliant, but Elijah was smarter than him in one single but important regard:

Stories.

Stories needed conflict. Conflict required a force of change.

And the man whose insane laughter he could faintly hear over an underground, online only news channel was just the force he needed. Shame UA didn't follow those unless Eraserhead brought it forward; would've made things more interesting if both sides were a little more even.

At least Elijah even ended up getting a nice Quirk out of it. A very fitting one too. Shame about the user being such and old guy...Oh well; he'd would use it better anyways.

Now, what do to with Kevin?

MHOH

Meanwhile, in a bar in the scummier part of town, a young man with ble scraggly hair and whose form was decorated with decorative hands was flipping channels while keeping an ear open for something...that never came.

"Where's the kaboom?" He asked. "There was supposed to be a UA destroying, All Might killing Kaboom!"

**Tomura Shigaraki**

**AKA Tenko Simura**

**Quirk- Decay; Tomura can turn whatever all five of his fingers touhc into ash**

He went ignored as a man made of shadows in a bartender outfit poured him a glass of bourbon, hoping it would spare him some of the man's ranting.

**Kurogiri**

**Qurik-Warp Gate; able to create portals to any location he knows.**

MHOH

The Hero Foundation Class proceed with, instead of combat training, the students working on ultimate moves and their own speed, agility and reaction time.

All Might was still grateful none of his students were hurt, but was still a little downtrodden they hadn't yet experienced comabt as many had been hoping for.

"I think we can help with that." Shoto mused, motioning to Izuku.

Said boy, after a moment of confusion, reached into his pocket and pulled out a very unregular looking phone; a red, black and white one with a smile on it.

"Hi guys." Izuku said. "Oh? Oh. OH! Okay, see ya."

He put the phone away, and in came two new faces; one that looked like a yellow Octopus in a scholar's uniform...

"Good morning, students!"

**Teaching Hero Koro-Sensei. Real name Unknown. His Quirk; Anti-Matter. Koro-Sensei's body is composed of Anti-Matter, allowing him to create tentacles with multiple functions and move at Mach 20. He can also manipulate emotional energy into highly destructive beams and regenerate from almost injury. His only weakness is BB material, but he can regenerate near instantly as long as it doesn't hit his heart**

Many of the students were delighted to see sucha great character being able to aid them

And the other was a being of pure black, in a primarily white arabian nights style outfit.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii." The other newcomer said, and suddenly most were filled with dread.

**Training from Hell Hero Mr. Popo. Real name: Lord Popo. Quirk: Quirkless. Popo does not need one and is the reason UA allows Quirkless students into the Hero course, least they face...education.**

"**IN LIEU OF MY ONLY ****BEGINNING**** TO TEACH," **All Might explained. **"I MADE A SPECIAL DEAL WITH THE MIDORIYA FAMILY AND DETERNAT FOR IZUKU TO CREATE THESE TWO."**

Monoma of course HAD to jump on this. 

"So the great 1A had to have cartoon characters to teach them! My, how the...!"

"**Shut up maggot."**

The air went cold

"Yessir." Monoma whimpered

"Thank you." Izuku and Kendo said together.

"**WELL, I'LL LEAVE YOU IN THEIR CAPABLE HANDS." **All Might beamed as his form began to steam. Before anyone could comment, he had vanished from sight and was hiding behind UA as he changed from a herculean man to a skin, sketal rail.

"Shit. My time is shortening faster than I thought. Have to talk to Nana-Sensei about this."

He then smiled, proud of his successor's quick thinking and excellent teamwork with his brother cousins.

"Sensei, you alright?"

He turned to see Mirio Togata staring at him in concern.

"No worries, young Togata." All Might assured the future Pro.

MHOH

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. Before Koro-Sensei could say anything, he was cut off.

"All right maggots, listen up! Popo's about to teach you the pecking order. It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Lil Green..."

All rose an eyebrow before Popo pointed to an embarrassed Izuku.

"...Nezu and Koro, then Popo. Any questions?"

"Um, yeah. Why...?" Mineta started, only to find himself being decked out of UA and across the horizon, screaming all the way.

**Mineta Owned Count: 3**

"Enjoy the walk back home, BITCH!" Popo smirked before calming down. "Now any more questions?"

The students were to scared to shake in disagreement.

"Good. Then we can begin."

"One second." Koro-Sensei sighed, vanishing in a blur znd returning with a quivering Mineta.

The kids followed Mr. Popo into the basement of UA, which immediately sent some of them on edge.

"Um, Mr. Popo?" Testutestu asked. "Are you sure this'll make us strong...?"

"Pecking order!" Mr Popo sang.

"Sorry!" Kaminari whimpered.

"Damn right you are." Popo said. "Now. Stand in this circle here."

Fumikage and Kuroinu alone didn't step on at first.

"You all do see the pentagram, right?" Kuroinu asked his fellow students, nervousness and worry clear in his tone.

"While I do not question Popo's..." Fumikage started, only for Popo to appear behind them.

"Oh. Look at that. Two maggots who think they know better. Does Mr. Popo need to choke a bitch?"

The two froze in terror.

"Cause Popo seriously believes that Popo has not done enough bitch choking since Lil Green brought me to life."

The two joined their classmates.

"I am regretting creating you now." Izuku whispered.

"Hey, if it matters?" Bella whispered. "I accidentally brought all the Koopalings to life once. Third worst week of my life."

"W-we did good, Mr. Popo?" Kaminari whimpered.

"Yeah..." The black being in a turban smiled. "...BYE!"

"Wait, wha...?" Monoma started, only for the kids to be teleported away.

"..Mr. Popo." Korosensei asked. "Where did you send them?"

"I'll tell you where they're not..." Popo smiled. **"Safe."**

MHOH

The classes' current location:

Planet Titan. 5 years before the battle for Earth and 10 years before All Might's first appearance.

"...OH THAT MOTHER...!" Katsuki and Izuku shouted when they realized what was going on.

"LANGUAGE!"

**To be continued...**

**Hows THAT for an update?**

**Special thanks to TheLethalSperg500 for their help in adding two of the best teaches in all of media into this story; Koro-Sensei and the TFS version of Mr. Popo**

**For anyone who spied, yes I did carry over the Real Bomb from my 'Plastic Man' fic into this story, but I can assure you right here and now that if you read both stories, they will have VERY different resolutions **

**Also yes, Bella WILL break the fourth wall occasionally, but only once every 9 or so chapters.**


End file.
